Be Careful What You Wish For
by Zolf Edward Elric
Summary: Natsu and his team were coming back from a mission. They were arguing with Natsu about the mission. They said some things that hurt Natsu. The following day, no one, besides the team, remembers Natsu. He vanished. What happened to their Dragon slayer friend? A new adventure awaits Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza. It's up to them to figure out what happened to the Dragon Slayer.
1. Vanished

**I do not own _Fairy Tail_. That would be ****Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you guys like this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on. We finished the job and no one got hurt. Mostly."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer said to his team. They were heading back to their guild after just finishing a mission.

"We would have had it done a lot quicker if **YOU** didn't alert the crooks."

The Raven-haired Ice Wizard told his comrade. He, for once, had his clothes on. He was staring angerly at the Dragon Slayer. The front of the ice wizard's hair was still smoking since the Dragon Slayer had accidentally set his hair on fire.

"I told you Gray, the fire… with your hair… That. That was an accident. Although, you have a wicked new hairdo."

Natsu told the Ice Mage with a grin. Gray looked at him with a menacing glare.

"Natsu! You always end up burning something, whether that being a town, my clothes to where they hardly cover me, and now Gray's hair. When ever you do burn something, you act like it isn't your fault."

The blonde-haired Celestial Wizard shouted with a great deal of anger to the Dragon Slayer. She had anger in her eyes and on her face. She wasn't in the best mood at this time, but it could be worse. She turned to her other comrade, a Scarlet-haired girl.

"What about you Erza? You are awfully quiet. Do you believe that Natsu could be a little careful with his fire? That he is too careless?"

Erza was in deep thought. She was thinking about the mission that the team had just completed and had not said a word. Normally she would be scolding him. She was unusually quiet.

"I think Natsu could be a little more careful with his fire abilities. He…"

"I get it. I don't need a lesson from you all. I know that my fire is destructive. I told you all this before and I know I sometimes go a little overboard, but as I told you we got the job done. So, I don't get why you are scolding me for completing the mission."

Natsu interrupted Erza. He spoke with a slight anger in her voice. Lucy then spoke up.

"Natsu, we only say that you need a little more… uhhh… training with your powers. You know, so you have more control with your powers."

Natsu stopped in his place and turned to face Lucy. He had a look of anger on his face. Lucy suddenly wished she had kept quiet.

"I was trained by **Igneel**! The only way I could get more training is if he had never left me. Or if Gramps never found me, Igneel might have been there the whole time and thought that I had ran away, that I didn't care about him like he did me. What I get from what you are saying is that you wish that Gramps never found me."

Natsu shouted at Lucy. His eyes were starting to water as he spoke of Igneel abandoning him when he was a kid. The others looked at one another. Natsu had made what they were trying to say worst. They had forgotten that Natsu was taught his Fire Dragon Slayer magic from his adopted father. Igneel, the fire dragon.

"Well?"

The others were in silent. Secretly, they sometimes HAD wished that Natsu wasn't around. Natsu had said that in hopes that it wasn't true for he knew that the others thought that he only gets in their way. No one spoke up. They looked away from Natsu and couldn't meet his eyes and Natsu could tell that they were embarrassed by him finding out the truth.

"Okay. I get it. I am just a distraction to you. You want me gone. I will give you your space for now. I will see you around… or not." He paused. "MAYBE FARIY TAIL WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF GRAMPS NEVER FOUND ME!"

Natsu ran off. His friends could see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Natsu! Wait!"

Lucy yelled as he ran off. Erza walked up to Lucy and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let him be. He feels like we hurt him, so he just needs some space to calm down. We will talk to him in the morning."

Lucy nodded as she watched Natsu run off out of sight. She hated to see her friends in pain or have much sadness. She wished she didn't say anything about him needing more control with his powers. She thought back and anger boiled up in her. It wasn't her fault that Natsu was upset. They had gotten onto him when he made a mess of their mission.

 _Natsu might be right. It might be better if Master never found Natsu at all. The Magic Council would be off Fairy Tail's back. He was the cause of most complaints. Fairy Tail would be better off without him._

This is what the three of them were thinking.

* * *

 **Lucy pov**

*****The Next Morning*****

I had just woken up and I was feeling sad. I had hurt Natsu and last night she didn't feel bad about it. Now, she felt awful about hurting him. He must be really mad at me because he didn't even bother to come over to her house. 'He must still be mad at me.'I thought this as I took a warm shower and headed to the Guild Hall. I sighed as I walked into the Guild Hall. I walked in to see everything as it had been when they left, except that there were no burns on the walls. 'Man do they clean the Guild fast.' I looked around to try and find Natsu but failed to find the Pink-haired Fire Mage. I just found a place at the bar table and just took a seat at the counter and talked to the barmaid, also known as my friend. Her name is Mirajane, or Mira for short. I was telling her about the mission we had just completed.

"I just wish Natsu would be a little more responsible with his abilities. Don't you agree, Mira?"

I had just completed telling her what had happened with the last mission. Mira had looked confused when I said 'Natsu', which had puzzled me for a moment, but I continued my story. I had told her everything that had happen and how Natsu made a complete mess of it.

"Hey, um, Lucy is this what your novel is about? It sounds really cool and that Natsu character sounds like a handful."

Mira was just smiling. I became very puzzled.

"Mira, what are you talking about? Natsu is our friend! He is a real person! How could you pretend to not know to know him? Wait, did Natsu put you up to this up?

I was starting to get a little angry. Mira had known Natsu since they were kids. Even if Natsu told Mira to pretend to not know him, she wouldn't do it to her. How could she even pretend to not know him? Mira looked at me with a look of concern in her eyes. Mira looked like she was thinking something was wrong with me. She walked over to me and touched my forehead.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright today? You are acting kind of funny."

I looked at Mira with the same concern look that I had gotten from Mira. I got up out of my seat and walked slowly to the door.

"I don't know what is going on here but you know what I suddenly don't feel that great. I think that I will be going home now. Well, when I start to feel better I will be seeing you soon. Okay. Bye."

With that I bolted out of the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall and went funning to find anyone who might know where Natsu could be and to find out why Mira was acting like she didn't know Natsu.

* * *

 **Gray's Pov**

I was walking down the street. He was heading to the Guild Hall when I stopped half way there. How was Natsu going to react to seeing me after the fight we had last night? I didn't want to find out, but I was going to have to face Natsu sooner or later. It would be best to face him now then to pretend it never happened. I saw Elfman walking from the guild hall. Maybe he knew if Natsu was in a better mood now. Knowing Natsu, he most likely forgot about their fight and would be back to his fiery self again. I called out to Elfman.

"Hey Elfman. How are you? Is, um, uh, Natsu in there and if he is, is he still mad?"

Elfman looked at me, but his look that he gave me made it look like he thought I was crazy. Elfman walked right up to me and craned his neck down. I was shorter then him so that made since. I explained o him what happen, from the mission and to the fight that we had last night.

"I am a man. A man is always right. As for this Natsu fella, he sounds like a man. If you did something to anger him then he would seek revenge. That is if he is a real man."

I just stared at Elfman. Why was he acting like he didn't know who Natsu was? Then I realized something. I smiled slightly. This must be Natsu's way at getting back at me. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Elfman. You can cut the act. I know Natsu put you up to this to get back at us, or maybe mostly just me. I know this is all just a prank. You can tell Natsu that this isn't funny."

I started to laugh at Natsu's attempt to prank us. I am slightly annoyed with Natsu that he would even think that this little trick would even fool us. Natsu could have at least tried harder with this joke. Elfman will do anything you ask of him he sees it fit for 'a man', as Elfman puts it. I shook my head even more at this poor attempt. I look up and Elfman just blinks. I look at him and stop smiling when he doesn't laugh, smile, or even say anything.

"Umm, Elfman, you okay, man?"

"Gray, I think you are the one not okay. As a man, I would never forget another man. Natsu is not a man I have heard of."

With that Elfman walked away to head to his job request. I was still stunned and was just standing there. What just happened? Why didn't Elfman remember Natsu? Is something going on that I didn't know about? I thought it was best to go find someone and figure out what was happening around the guild. I started to run off, away from the guild hall.

* * *

Erza's Pov

I was doing my warm up. I feel that in order to maintain a high level, such as an S-class wizard, I need to stay in a certain level in my training. I was doing just fine until I saw a Happy. The flying blue cat looked a bit worried. He hadn't gone on the mission because he was sick after eating a spoiled fish. Happy had met up with them after the mission and he was witnessed to the group's fight with Natsu. Since he had known Natsu his whole life, he also that it would be best to leave Natsu alone till he calmed down. Or until morning. Whichever came first.

"Hey Happy. Is everything alright? You're looking a bit worried there."

The blue cat looked over at me. He flew right over. He landed next to me and his wings disappeared. He looked up at me and he looked as if he were about to cry.

"I don't know. Natsu hasn't come back yet. Everyone is acting strange too. I ask if they have seen Natsu around and they act as if they never even heard of Natsu. At first, I thought it was a prank to get back at you guys, that is until I told them to stop pranking me. 'This isn't funny' I told them. They just looked at me. They tell me that they don't know Natsu. Erza, have you seen Natsu? Wait! Do you even know who Natsu is?"

The blue cat wailed. I found his story hard to believe. How could Natsu, in just a few hours, convince everyone to pretend to not know of him. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Happy and I was stunned. Happy was not happy. He was crying. He only cries if something is really wrong. Well, every time I have seen him cry, something was really wrong.

"Okay, Happy, say I do believe you, then if everyone forgot Natsu, how is it that only you and I know of Natsu?"

I asked the talking cat. Before Happy could answer, I heard someone, no, not one. Two people running toward me. I got into a defensive position and was ready just in case it was an attacker. From my right a blond-haired-girl came running, and to my left a Raven-haired-boy came running. They saw me and tried to stop to late. I didn't want to be crushed so I stepped backwards out of the way. Lucy and Gray collided together. They both fell backwards.

"Hey, why don't you watch were you're going?!"

Both of them shouted at each other not realizing who it was. They both got up and took a step back. I looked at both of them. They both had different yet similar expressions. They looked in a way scared, nervous, and confused. What was going on? I wanted to see if everything was alright.

"Gray, Lucy, what is going on. I want answers and I better get them."

Gray and Lucy looked at me, then each other, then back at me. They both started talking at the same time.

"I was talking to Mira and she doesn't know who Natsu is and…"

"Elfman thinks that Natsu is someone he doesn't know and…"

I hushed them. So not just me and Happy remember Natsu. This doesn't make any sense.

"So, you both remember Natsu and no one else knows of his whereabouts or of him in general?"

Silence. It would appear that I had hit the spot. I nodded. I was going to say that we should see master Makarov when I sensed a weird presence. No minute had pasted before I could understand what I had sensed when Lucy screamed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, this is officially the first chapter of _Be Careful What You Wish For_. I will post chapter two as soon as I can, but I am still in school so I don't know when that will be. I hope I can post it soon. I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. Team Natsu just started on their next new adventure. :) **


	2. Anguish

**I do not own _Fairy Tail_. That would be ****Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov

I screamed. I was waiting for Erza to respond when I felt a presence. I may have felt the presence because I am a celestial wizard. I can sense strong spirits of people or creatures. The presence is coming toward the river. I glanced in that direction. In the tall grass I saw a pair of orange eyes flash. That is why I screamed.

"Lucy is everything okay."

I looked up. Erza, Gray, and Happy were looking down at me. Erza was asking if I was alright. I nodded and just told them that I just saw a snake. Erza looked at me and then started to talk us but I was only half listening. Those eyes that I saw, they made me feel uncomfortable. They were just creepy. It had sent a chill up my spin. I may not have been completely listening to what Erza was saying, but what I did catch from her was that we go and see the master of Fairy Tail. We thought this to be the best idea. That and it was our only idea. We headed out to go to the guild to find master Makarov. Then a thought came to me. What if I was the reason that Natsu has disappeared. The guild was nearly destroyed from Phantom because they were hired by my father to bring me home. My father could've found out that Natsu was the one that brought me to the guild. He could have found a wizard that was powerful enough to erase the very existence of anyone. Does such a wizard even exist? Was that even possible? Maybe he thought that if he could get rid of the one who brought his only daughter to a guild I would come running back home and beg him to reverse the spell to bring Natsu back, only if I promise to never leave again. Or if the spell can't be reversed then he would say that he would get rid of every member one by one till they were all gone and there was no more Fairy Tail. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was at fault for this whole mess. I didn't tell Erza, Gray, or Happy that I was blaming myself this. To be honest, this whole mess was eating me up. I was close to crumbling. I don't know how long I could keep myself from falling apart. I was close crying the entire time we were looking for master Makarov, which wasn't that long. He was were we knew he would be. He was in the guild hall. He was just sitting at the bar drinking his favorite drink. Some kind of beer beverage. We approached him and started to talk to him.

"Master Makarov! Have you seen, or do you know of, Natsu Dragneel?

Erza asked the elderly man. She knows how to get straight to the point. The master of Fairy Tail didn't even look at us. He set down his drink, crossed his arms, and thought for a moment. It looked like he was asleep because he had closed his eyes as he thought about Erza's question.

"My dear. In all my years, I have never met anyone whose name was Natsu Dragneel. He is not one I have met. That being said their may be one with that name, I just don't know this person. Why do ask, child?"

I could feel my heart sink. If whoever did this spell effected Master Makarov, then why did it not affect us? Then I thought of something. If Natsu was found by Master Makarov, then where did Makarov find Natsu? Where was Natsu when Makarov found him? Where did he go that he found a small boy wandering alone looking for his dragon father?

"Excuse me, master? May I ask where you went around seven or eight years ago?"

I asked with high hopes. If master tells us where he went then maybe we could go in that area and look farther than he had gone and we would get a clue on what happen. It is always best to go to the source. Makarov looked at me with an expression that read 'how did you know that I left the guild hall all those years ago.'

"My dear, didn't go anywhere during your timeframe you asked for. I stayed in the guild hall…"

My heart sank even farther.

"I was planning on going to this strange forest that I had heard strange tales people give. This forest lets out strange magic energy that steer people who have no magic capabilities either to or away from it. This forest is within a border of a dark forest. It is far from any guilds. From here it would be about a three week's journey on foot."

I felt my hope come back to me. Someone must have done something in the past that had caused for this strange timeline. It still doesn't explain why only we remember. Something happened in the past that caused master Makarov to get sick and prevent him from finding Natsu. If Master never found Natsu then he may still be there waiting for Igneel. There could be a chance that he is alive, even if it is a small chance. I was going to find Natsu no matter what.

* * *

Erza's POV

This has been a messed up day. First everyone forgets Natsu, except for me, Lucy, Gray, and Happy. Why just us, we have no idea. Then we go see master Makarov and he too, has forgotten the fire wizard. After we talk to master, Lucy shared her theory with us that someone messed with the past. I don't recall anyone with that power. The closest that comes to my mind is Ultear, but her power only sends an object that isn't alive backwards or forward. Even so, wouldn't she have done something to Gray or something dealing with Ur? So, she can't be a suspect. That was lost magic so someone else must be using lost magic that was the similar to Ultear's magic, but that was highly unlikely. Lucy's theory on messing on the past may not have much evidence pointing to it, but it was the only lead we had. The only problem we had was that we did not know how long this journey was going to be. Master may have said it would be three weeks journey on foot, but we could get transportation that would make it faster and easier. Even so, we don't know if we will get any leads or if this will lead us to a dead end. It may leave us on a wild goose chase. There were too many possibilities of what could have happened. He could have gone into a different guild, he could be living with a family that had found and adopted him, or the worse could have happened to him. He could be dead. I should push those thoughts aside and try to figure out what we are going to do.

"Erza!"

A voice rang through my head breaking me from my thoughts. I look up. The voice I had heard was Lucy's. She was trying to get my attention.

"Umm. Yes?"

"Well, Gray and I are going to pack a few things for the road since we have no rule clue on how far it is from the guild. This forest. We are going to meet at Natsu and Happy's house… well, Happy's house. It is in the direjnnnnnnnnnction we need to go, so we thought it would be best to meet there. Ok?

I nodded. That plan sounded good to me. I am going to pack a few things as well. With those things, a map of Fiore. With that, Lucy, Gray, and Happy left to prepare for the journey we were about to head on. I on the other hand, got up and headed to see the barmaid, Mira.

"Hello Mira, I apologize for bothering you, but I need a complete map of Fiore. I remember that you have one. Will it be alright for me to borrow it for a while?"

The barmaid looked up and smiled her sweet smile. She was cleaning a beer mug when I had walked over to her. She set down the mug and washrag.

"Of course, Erza. I actually have more then one. I can give you one for you to keep. It is in the back. Let me go get it. I will be right back."

I let out a sigh. I rub my eyes when I feel a strange presence. This presence, I can feel its gaze on me. Where is this feeling coming from? Is there really someone watching me or am I just jumpy and over alert because of this mystery on my shoulders? I can't be sure. I look around the guild hall. No one looked suspicious. What was this feeling? Was I just overthinking things? I keep looking when I see a strange hooded figure. This figure was wearing his hood to the point I couldn't see his or her face. The hooded figure looked up at me, their face still hidden from view. The only thing visible was their eyes. Orange glowing eyes. I was about to walk over to the person when Mira called me. I looked over to her. I look back at where that person was and there was no one. I look around and everyone looks like there was no one there at all. Was there really anyone there. If anything, I am just seeing things. It was unsettling. I quickly shook off the thought. I turn to Mira and she heads me the map. Now that I have this I can prepare for the long journey. I thanked Mira and left for my home. That feeling of being watched had not completely left me. I was alert the whole way home. When I got to my home, I gathered up my things and put them on my wagon. I headed up to meet the others. I have to make one stop first, before I meet up with the others.

* * *

Gray's POV

I really didn't need that much to pack. I always had a bag ready to go just in case I ever needed to go on a mission that we had to go imminently. All I needed to do was to get my things and head over. I knew Erza was going to be some time since she brings so much stuff. Most, I highly doubt is useful. Lucy should be here faster than Erza. As I was heading over to Happy's place I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone. This person had a mask on their face. The mask was a griffen. The griffen mask had bright orange eyes. It was something I had not seen before. I looked away and got up. I turn to help the person up but there was no one there. I look around and I was by myself. I stand dumbfound for a moment. I shake my head and dismiss that I ran into someone. I think I just tripped over something. I dust off my pants and kept on going to Happy's place. I kept thinking about Natsu and that fight we had last night. I kept thinking over everything that had happened to the two of us since I had known him. I always wanted him to leave me alone and wanted him to go away. When I met him I had already been in the guild for a few months so I had become good friends with many of the guild members. He hung around me and I hated him because he didn't seem to understand "personal space". Now that he isn't hanging around me because of some reason, I do miss him. I wonder what happened to my friend. I spent the rest of my time heading to Happy's thinking about what we were going to do and how we were going to get my friend back. It took me less than ten minutes for me to get to Happy's place. Besides Happy, I was the first to arrive, just as I thought. Happy had a small bag, the small green one he always carried. The small pack was understandable for his size. Happy was just sitting in front of the sign that used to read "Natsu and Happy's". It now reads "Happy's happy home". He was just staring at the sign. I thought it best to leave him alone. The next out of the four of us was Lucy. She was looking a little upset. We were all upset, but I could tell something was really bothering her. She looked at me. Her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying. Her face showed that she was sad. She not only looked upset, but she had a look of guilt on her face. Why would she be guilty? She didn't do anything. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

"Hey, Lucy, are you Ok? You look like you are upset."

"I don't know, Gray. I just can't help but feel like this is my fault. I mean, I was the cause of Phantom attacking Fairy Tail. I just can't help but think that my dad found a wizard that could erase anyone from existence. I don't know if that is even possible. What if it is? My father probably found out that it was Natsu who brought me to Fairy Tail. He must have tired to get rid of Natsu so that I would not have been able to get into Fairy Tail. He could have asked a wizard that could time travel, to make sure Natsu doesn't get into Fairy Tail. Haven't I caused Fairy Tail enough trouble already? Oh, what have I done?"

She dropped to her knees, put her hands to her face as she burst into tears and started to cry. So, she blames herself for this whole mess. Oh Lucy, this isn't your fault, but how can I tell you that when we don't even know what is going on.

"Lucy. Stop blaming yourself. Natsu wouldn't like to see you cry. If anything, he would find out who made you cry and they would be a world of pain because Natsu would make them pay. So, stop your crying and pull yourself together. If this is a joke Natsu is pulling, then I will pound him to a pulp. Like Natsu, I don't like seeing my friends cry. I miss him too, Ok? He was, is, my friend. Anyway, we are just about to go. We just need to wait for Erza."

Lucy looked at me. She seemed shock at my words. I don't think she can recall a time where I had called Natsu my 'friend'. She looked back down at the ground. She sat there a moment before she slowly stood up and took deep breaths. Even with what I said, I could tell she was blaming herself. I let out a sigh and look over at Happy. I could tell he wasn't taking this situation very well. I can't blame him though. Out of all of us, he was the one closest to Natsu. I could be sure without asking, but I think the small blue cat saw Natsu as a father figure. Natsu did raise him. I felt bad for him. He never knew his own parents and Natsu took him in after he hatched out of the blue and white egg. I can relate to him. I lost Ur, and she had become the closest thing I had to a parent after mine were killed. I may never get to see her again but I hope that we can get Natsu back. I don't even know if we can. We will just have to wait and see if we can. I don't want my last memory of Natsu to be of us fighting. I take a deep breath and look in the distance. Where in Fiore is Erza?

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys. I finally finished chapter 2. This is turning out pretty well, I think, I am enjoying writing it. I am not very good at staying focus which is why it takes me forever to write a new chapter. I apologize in advance. Keep a look out for chapter 3. :)**


	3. A walk in the past: Part 1

**I do not own _Fairy Tail_. That would be ****Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gray's POV

We waited for a while before we saw Erza and her mountain of luggage. Of course, she over packed. She always did that. That's Erza for ya. She set down a bag that wasn't on the wagon on a tree stump that was in front of the house. She opened the bag and pulled out a map of Fiore. She had a large section of the map circled in red.

"Sorry I am late. I went to the master to ask him about the destination of that forest. This,"

She pointed to the large section on the map.

"... is where Master said he was going to head. He didn't give me an exact destination. So, we will have to search this section of the area. We will see if we can find any clues on Natsu."

"Or if he even exists."

Lucy said with semi-sad semi-worried look. I looked at her with a concerned look. I glance over at Happy. He looks like he is about to cry at what Lucy said. I look back at Lucy. She was just staring. I looked into her eyes, and she may have been right in front of me, but she seemed distant. I could see that she was still blaming herself for Natsu's disappearance. I didn't know what to do so I, and I don't know why I did this, went up to her and hugged her. I know it wasn't me, but I know that most people feel better if they were hugged. When I gave her a hug, she seemed shock. I was shocked as well.

"Come, let's head out. We need to cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark. We will take the train but will have to walk the rest of the way there. The closest town doesn't get too close to that area. Once we leave that town, there won't be one anywhere near this area."

Lucy and I look at Erza. Then I realize that we were still hugging, and I let go of her. We grab our stuff and head to Magnolia's train station. We get our tickets and quickly got onto the train. Once we sat down, Happy fell asleep. He must have been exhausted after crying so much. He was curled up on Lucy's lap. Erza sat across from Lucy. I sat down next to Lucy. I didn't want to be near Erza for a few hours. I was already in the same train car as her. I glanced at Erza. She was sitting with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and she had her right leg over her left. I look over at Lucy. She was just looking at Happy and rubbing his head with her left hand. It took some time for the train to start moving. After that we were off. It was going to be a long ride. When it hit hour one of the train ride, I started to drift to sleep.

 _-In Fairy Tail's Guild Hall almost 8 years ago -_

 _It was just another day at Fairy Tail. I was just sitting at one of the tables, watching the guild members gossip and share drinks. They were loud and annoying. I joined them barely over a month ago. I almost left them because of how chaotic the guild was, but I wanted to get stronger in honor of Ur. She gave her life because I wasn't strong enough to stop Deliora. I should go out on a mission. That may be the only way for me to get out of the guild for a little while. I can't at the moment though. The only person that can sign off is the master of this guild. He left some time ago, and no one knows where he went. I looked around the guild hall to see Erza and Mira fighting. I saw Lisanna petting Elfmen's pet bird. Macao and Wakaba were having a drink with Macao's wife. Max was working on his sandstorm ability that he had just acquired. Levy had her head in a book. Jet and Droy were hanging around her. They had just formed a team. They call themselves team Shadow Gear. If I was part of a team it would not be called that. I was itching to go out on a mission. When was Master Makarov? As if I had summoned him, he walked through the doors into the Guild Hall._

 _"Hey kids, I'm back."_

 _"Master!"_

 _The guild was already loud, but it got louder. Master Makarov told the guild to quiet down._

 _"I have someone I want you to meet. You can come in my child."_

 _A boy came into the guild hall. He was wearing tan pants, a red shirt, a grey cloth that acted as a belt and a strange scarf. He had wild pink hair that went over his eyes a little. He had a small sack on his back. He had a big goofy grin on his face until he saw all of us. Then his face flash fear and he took a small step back._

 _"It is alright, my boy. Come here."_

 _The kid looked at Makarov and went to him. He stood next to master on master's left side. Master Makarov put a hand on the kid's shoulder._

 _"This is Natsu. He may join Fairy Tail."_

 _Natsu looked at master and said something to him. I couldn't hear what he said. Master Makarov nodded his head._

 _"Well Natsu, this is the members of Fairy Tail. If anyone of them causes a problem for you can come to me. I have some work to do so I am going to go to my office. If you have any questions you can ask any of these wizards. I will see you later, my boy."_

 _Master Makarov walks through the crowd of Fairy Tail members and our eyes follow him. When I look back at the new guy, he was gone._

 _"Hey where did the kid go!"_

 _Wakaba asked. The rest of the guild looked around. Makarov stopped walking and turned to this. He pointed up._

 _"He is up there. Give him time to get comfortable around you. He has never seen another human before."_

 _While the rest of us looked at where our master was pointing. Sure enough, that pink-haired kid was up on the frame of the celling. It was then that I realized what my master had said. Erza stepped forward._

 _"What do you mean by that, master?"_

 _"I found Natsu, alone, in the woods. Well, more or less, he found me. When he saw me, he attacked me. I went easy on him because I didn't want to hurt the poor kid. I was telling him to stop. He didn't seem to understand what I was asking him. Then he said something **I** didn't understand. It took some time, but I finally got him to trust me. He told me he was raised by a…"_

 _Makarov paused. We waited for him to continue before I asked,_

 _"Raised by what?"_

 _He looked at me and then the rest of the guild. He took a breath before continuing._

 _"He said he was raised by a dragon. He told me he never saw another human before."_

 _Many of the guild members started to laugh when they heard this, while the others were confused. Dragons aren't real. There are that of myth and folktale. I looked at him. He was just staring at all of us._

 _"Man, what kind of person thinks he was raised by a dragon. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."_

 _Macao said. He and Wakaba were laughing so much their eyes were watering. Suddenly, Natsu leaped down onto the table next to Macao and Wakaba. They looked at him. Natsu gave a look that sent chills down my spine. It must have sent chills down their spine as well because they took a step back._

 _"Woah kid, take it easy."_

 _Mira just laughed. Erza just smiled. Lisanna walked up to him. Her older brother tried to stop her. She walked right up to him._

 _"Hi Natsu."_

 _Natsu said nothing. His body stayed still but his eyes glared at Lisanna. Natsu took a breath and jumped off the table. He walked over to Makarov. He said something to the master of Fairy Tail. Master looked at the kid and then the rest of us._

 _"I am going to send you all home early. Natsu needs time to get comfortable here. I don't want to rush things too much."_

 _What? Master has never done this before. The members of Fairy Tail left without a word. Once they were out was a different story. They all talked about the kid. I watched them head off in different directions. I was going to head home when I realized that I wanted to get a job. I needed master to signed it off. He was there now, so I might as well get it over with. I headed back to the guild hall. The door to the hall was cracked open. I didn't open it. I looked through the door. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. That kid, Natsu, his upper body was covered in open wounds. He looked like he had been in a fight. Just what did he fight that gave him wounds like that? I watched Master walk toward him with a bowl and a rag. He dipped the rag in the bowl._

 _"Natsu, this is going to help you. It will sting for a moment, but it will help make sure your wounds don't get infected."_

 _I watch as Makarov take the rag and put it on one of the cuts. Natsu winced and his face showed pain. Looking at those cuts, I could tell that some of them were deep._

 _"Gray?"_

 _I stiffened. I glance over to see Lisanna. She looked at me funny._

 _"What are you…"_

 _I shushed her and pointed into the guild hall. She looked into the hall. She gasped. She was just as shocked as I was. We glanced at each other before looking back at Natsu. As we watched, I felt a strange, yet terrifying, presence behind me._

 _"What are the two of you doing. You are supposed to be anywhere but the Guild Hall."_

 _I was right, the presence was terrifying. It was Erza. I turned to the red-head._

 _"I found out why we were sent home."_

 _"Yeah, that new kid isn't comfortable around people. So what? I already knew that because Master had told us that. Either way, the too of you shouldn't be spying on them."_

 _Lisanna spoke up. She spoke loud enough for us to hear her but soft enough that they couldn't hear us inside._

 _"Erza, you need to take a look at this."_

 _Erza sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and looked through the crack in the door._

 _"Oh my."_

 _We listened to the master talk to Natsu. We were hoping that we might figure out what happened to him. He was treating Natsu's wounds and the handed him a glass. It had a strange purple liquid inside._

 _"Here Natsu. Drink this. It will help you with your voice. You know, you didn't need to help me back there. I could have handled it. I am the reason you got hurt. I know I said this many times already, but I'm sorry."_

 _Natsu shrugged._

 _"I am the reason you got hurt, but I am also the reason you have a place to call home now. I hope you feel better in the morning. You can stay here for the night. I will see you later, my boy."_

 _Master Makarov went to his office and we left. We went to the river. There had been silence between us. That was until Lisanna broke it._

 _"I can't believe this. He didn't have a home. He was like us. Me and my family. We didn't have a home until we came to Fairy Tail. I wonder what happened to the dragon he told Makarov about."_

 _"You don't actually believe him Lisanna? How can a kid live in the woods without seeing a human? He claims to be raised by a dragon, which, by the way, are not real."_

 _I asked Lisanna. How in the world could she believe this kid's story? Erza looked at me and scoffed._

 _"That shows how much you know. Dragons were real. The last dragon to be seen by humans, that was recorded, would be almost four hundred years ago. The real matter we should ask ourselves is how do we make Fairy Tail feel like home to Natsu? What can we do?"_

 _We thought for a moment. I still wanted to go on a job. Maybe that could work._

 _"What if we go on a job with him? I have been wanting to go out on one for a while now. He could see what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard."_

 _Lisanna and Erza glanced at each other._

 _"I like that idea if yours Gray. It would be fun to do a mission with you and Erza. We can get Natsu comfortable around humans and let him see what a real wizard mission is like."_

 _And like that it was decided that in the morning we would get Master's permission to go on a job with Natsu. It would be my first job with him and his first job ever. I hope we can help him want to stay. Fairy Tail gave me and many others a home, now I want to do the same for Natsu._

* * *

 **Author's note: I am happy that I finally finished Chapter three. I wanted it up on Friday but I wasn't done. I spent all day working on this chapter. So this chapter was all in Gray's POV. The flashback is Gray's dream. I am saying this because I don't know if that was clear. Anyway, next chapter is going to more of the flashback. In this version of Fairy Tail Lisanna, Mira and Elfman were already in the guild before Natsu. In the manga story line they join sometime after Natsu. If you have any questions on the story so far, go ahead and PM me or post it in the comments. Keep a loock out for Chapter 4.**


	4. A walk in the past: Part 2

**I do not own _Fairy Tail_. That would be ****Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **A/N: Like last Chapter this is going to be only in Gray's POV. This is still Gray's Dream**

Chapter 4

Gray's POV

 _It was early morning when I started to head to the Guild. The sun was just starting to rise. It wasn't a long walk from the apartment that I live in to the guild hall. I didn't need to get there early, but I wanted to. I wanted to see if Natsu would want to come with me,_ _Erza_ _, and_ _Lisanna_ _on a mission. I also needed to get Master Makarov's permission for Natsu to come with us as well as allow us to go on a job. I walked into the guild hall. It was empty. I was early, most people wouldn't be up at this time. I just wanted to get the day started while it was still early. I saw that Natsu was asleep on the bar counter. I wonder what he can do. If he was going to join Fairy_ _Tail_ _, a wizard guild, he must be a wizard. I was going to wake him up, but I thought that would be rude, when he opened his eyes. His onyx eyes stared at me. I walked over to the request board. As I walked up to the request board, his eyes never once left me. The way he was watching me was like he was a predator waiting for the kill. It sent chills down my spine. I looked away from Natsu and looked at the jobs on the request board. What would be a good job for us to go on. What would be a good first job for Natsu? I look back at Natsu, only to see that he wasn't at the table. I look around. Where did he go? I turn around and he was behind me. I didn't even hear him come up. He was right in my face. Once more, I had chills go down my spine. I took a step back. Was it really a good idea to bring him with us? He seemed unstable. I was beginning to have second thoughts. I might as well say hi._

" _Hello."_

 _He said nothing. All he did was tilt his head to the right ever so slightly. He leaned forward. I took a step and he took a step forward. He backed me against the request board._

" _Um. Can I help you?"_

 _I didn't know what he was doing. All I did know was that he was making me uncomfortable. I wanted him to move away from me. He was just staring at me and didn't say anything._

" _Natsu!"_

 _I heard Makarov's voice call out Natsu's name. I looked at where his voice came from. He was on the second level of the guild hall. Natsu shifted his head ever so slightly to the sound of his name. His eyes kept on me before leaving to look at the person who called his name. He had turned his head completely to face Makarov. Makarov walked down the stairs to the first-floor and sat at one of the stools at the bar._

" _Natsu, come here."_

 _He motioned with his hand for Natsu to come to him. He then looked at me and told me to come over._

" _Sorry if Natsu was making you feel uncomfortable. He isn't used to people."_

 _Natsu dipped his head down. I guess he didn't realize that he had been making me uncomfortable. If he isn't used to people, then he must not know how a person would respond to someone being that close to one's face. He was different, I had to admit, but it wasn't his fault that he was out in those woods._

" _That is alright. I am just going to look for a job. I am going to on a job with_ _Erza_ _and_ _Lisanna_ _, and we were hoping that Natsu could come with us."_

 _I looked at Natsu. He still had his head dipped down, but his eyes were looking right at me. Makarov thought for a moment. Would he let Natsu come with us? I hope so._

" _Sure, why not. If Natsu feels like going on a job with you then be my guest. Once you find a job request come and see me. I will sign off on the mission."_

 _Master Makarov walked away, leaving just me and Natsu. Natsu had watched Makarov walk away. Once he was gone, Natsu lifted his head back up. He walked to be but then hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it._

" _So, Natsu? Do you feel like coming on a job with us? You can get a feel of what it is like to be out in the field. You can see if you want to become a Fairy_ _Tail_ _wizard. Wait, can you do any magic?"_

 _Natsu said nothing. He nodded his head. I couldn't tell if he was nodding his head that he wanted to come out on a mission with us or if he could do magic. I walked over to the request board once more. Natsu followed me. I guess he wants to come a job with us he has no idea what I am doing. I look at the jobs. They all are different. Then I see a job that looked interesting. We had to find a dark wizard. He has been terrorizing people just for the fun of it. He was also part of a dark guild. It wasn't an S-class, so it should be within our level of capability. I take the flyer off the request board and bring it to Makarov. He looked over the mission. He looked like he was unsure about it. After a moment he signed off on the job._

" _Come on Natsu. We must pick up the girls. The one with red hair is_ _Erza_ _and the one with white hair is_ _Lisanna_ _."_

 _I was taking Natsu to the dorm_ _Lisanna_ _and_ _Erza_ _lived at. I was making sure that he would know which one_ _was which_ _. He nodded. He didn't really talk much, I noticed. I guess he was shy. We didn't have to walk far, because we ran into_ _Lisanna_ _and_ _Erza_ _. The each had a small bag._

" _Hey, Gray. Did_ _ya_ _pick out a job for us?"_

 _I grinned and then nodded. I handed_ _Erza_ _the paper that had the request on it._ _Lisanna_ _read over her shoulder. They exchanged a glance at each other._ _Erza_ _shrugged and_ _Lisanna_ _seemed unsure. They handed the paper back to me._

" _Well, we better get going if we don't want to miss the train."_

 _Lisanna_ _said with a smile. Natsu just tilted his head. We walked to the train station and the train had not yet arrived, so we had time to get our tickets and some food. I had offered Natsu something to eat but he didn't take it. He just sat on a bench looking at his scarf. It was a moment later that he looked up and to the right. I looked at where he was looking. I saw nothing._

" _Natsu. What are you looking at?"_

 _He said nothing. He kept his head to the right, but his eyes glanced back at me for a moment, before returning his gaze to the right. I looked at_ _Lisanna_ _and_ _Erza_ _and they just shrugged. I wanted him to trust me, so I let him be. Less than a minute went by when the train came to the station. It came to a complete stop and we grabbed our bags to get on._ _Lisanna_ _was about to get on the train when Natsu grabbed her by the wrist._

" _N-Natsu? What are you doing?"_

 _Lisanna_ _stuttered._ _Lisanna_ _struggled to get out of Natsu's grip. I tried to pull Natsu off_ _Lisanna_ _. He turned to look at me. He starred at me right into my eyes. It wasn't the same look he had given me when he backed me into the request board. It wasn't that look of a hunter. A predator. Instead, he looked nervous. Natsu looked afraid. I thought of reasons why he would be afraid. Then I found one. He has never been on one. He doesn't know that it is safe, and just a way of transportation. He must think that it is a monster and that we were walking into the belly of the beast._

" _Natsu, it is alright. This is a train. It is going to get us to our destination faster. It is safe. It isn't dangerous. I promise."_

 _Lisanna_ _was still struggling in Natsu's grip. Natsu looked at her wrist and let go._ _Lisanna_ _had a red mark on her wrist from where Natsu was holding onto her._ _Lisanna_ _started to rub her wrist. Natsu looked down at the ground and turned his head. I gave_ _Erza_ _a quick little push toward the train. She got the hint. She walked right onto the train followed by a shaken_ _Lisanna_ _. I went on after_ _Lisanna_ _. Once I went into the train, I turned to Natsu. He was still standing there. He wasn't going to get on the train on his own. I grabbed him and pulled him into the train. After he was on the train, he followed me without a problem._ _Lisanna_ _and_ _Erza_ _were already seated in a section. I went down and sat across from_ _Erza_ _who was near the window._ _Lisanna_ _was still rubbing her wrist. Natsu looked at her and backed away. He looked around. He then sat on the seat across from us. He was all by himself curled up against the window of the train car. He clearly was upset about hurting_ _Lisanna_ _. He also had been through a lot in the past Twenty-four hours. We don't know a thing about him, and we thought it was a good idea to bring him on a job. I also felt a little bad. We should have told him something so he would understand somethings. I kept forgetting that he didn't know much about the world. I looked at the others._ _Erza_ _shrugged._ _Lisanna_ _frowned and looked_ _over_ _at me and then looked over_ _at Natsu. I think that she doesn't blame him. I think she understands that he didn't know what he was doing._

" _Hey, Natsu. Why don't you come over here?"_

 _Lisanna called to him. He looked at her. He tilted his head, as if to say 'why'. He looked at the rest of us and looked down. U was about to say that he could come over when he looked back up at us. He got up the seat he had sat down at and walked over to us slowly. The way he was walking showed that he was upset that he was upset about hurting Lisanna. The way he was walking was slow and with his head down._

" _Natsu, I don't blame you. I forgive you."_

 _Lisanna said quickly. He looked up at her. He gave a small smile and sat down right next to me. The train still hadn't left. There were still a few more people coming onto the train. Natsu seemed fine right now, but I couldn't be sure how he would feel about it once it started to moving._

" _Natsu, this is a train. It is going to take us to our destination. So, it is going to start moving in a little bit. Understand?"_

 _Natsu looked at me and darted his eyes side to side. He nodded his head side to side before nodding yes. I don't know if he was just nodding yes just because he knew I was looking for that answer. Alright, if he doesn't understand, he will in a little bit. I looked over at Lisanna. She was still rubbing her wrist. The mark on her hand didn't look like it was from a burn. Natsu's eyes followed my eyes. He grabbed his bag from his back. He pulled out something from it. It was some kind of box. He opened the box and inside was a cream of some sort. He took some out and carefully grabbed Lisanna's hand and rubbed it on her wound. She winced but then smiled._

" _It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you Natsu."_

 _He nodded his head with a smile on his face. Lisanna looked to Natsu._

" _Um, Natsu? Can you tell us about the Dragon?"_

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is chapter four. I finally finished it. I looked at my work of the previous chapters, and noticed that I made some grammar mistakes. I will fix them once this story is done or if I have writers block and want to work on my story still. Anyway, I think that I may have a few more chapters as Gray's Dream/past memories before we continue. I know that chapter five is going to be more of the past and maybe chapter six as well. We shall see.** If you have any questions on the story so far, go ahead and PM me or post it in the comments. Keep a look out for Chapter 5.


	5. A walk in the past: Part 3

**Chapter 5**

Gray's POV

 _I looked at_ _Lisanna_ _. Dragon? Did she really believe that Natsu was raised by a dragon? Dragon's don't exist. Well, they did, supposedly, live a few hundred years ago._

" _Lisanna_ _, dragons aren't real."_

 _I told_ _Lisanna_ _. Natsu jumped up and snapped his head toward me._

" _Igneel_ _is real!"_

 _This was the first time that I heard Natsu speak. His voice was scratchy. It sounded like he said, 'Ig Neil es reel'._ _Erza_ _and_ _Lisanna_ _exchanged glances. After Natsu's little outburst he started to cough._

" _Natsu, are you okay?"_

 _Lisanna_ _asked the pink-haired kid. Natsu nodded his head up and down while he was still coughing._ _Erza_ _grabbed her bag she had brought and grabbed a water that was inside. She handed it to Natsu. He didn't take it at first, but he then took it from her. He stopped coughing after he drank some of the water. Natsu had started to take in deep breathes. It was a moment until he had his breathing go back to normal._

" _Natsu? Are you alright?"_

 _Lisanna_ _repeated her question. He looked at her. He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak. When he spoke, his voice was soft-spoken but was rough, like he was growling at the same time._

" _I am alright._ _Igneel_ _is real."_

 _I looked at him._ _Igneel_ _?_

" _Who is_ _Igneel_ _?"_

 _I thought I might as well ask him. He finally started to talk to_ _us_ _and I was hoping he would continue to talk to us. If he_ _isgoing_ _to be at the guild for some time, I would like to get to know him. I wanted to know who_ _Igneel_ _is. His gaze left_ _Lisanna_ _and landed on me._

" _Igneel_ _is the one who raised me. He is my father. He is a mighty dragon."_

 _Dragon. It was impossible for him to be raised by a dragon. Dragons are just giant lizards. They haven't been around for hundreds of years. I might as well go with it. He will probably keep on insisting that he was raised by a dragon._

" _Fine._ _Igneel_ _is real. I believe you."_

 _He didn't know me. He couldn't tell that I was lying. He clearly couldn't tell what sarcasm was. He smiled slightly that it was pretty much unnoticeable._

" _Please be seated. The train is about to move."_

 _Just moments after that announcement, the train started to move. Natsu gripped the edge of the train's seat. He clearly has never been on a train before. I noticed that he started to shake. His face looked sick._

" _Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?"_

 _He shook his head. No sooner did his body lurch forward and he threw up. He curled up on the seat and was just trembling. He was just shaking and looked sick the whole ride there._ _Lisanna_ _had gotten up, sat next to him, and was rubbing his head the whole ride. Natsu, nor the rest of us, said anything after that. Once the train stopped, Natsu stopped shaking._ _Lisanna_ _helped Natsu off the train since he was slightly unstable._ _Erza_ _broke the silence once we got off the train._

" _That must not have been the best first time on a train. You seem fine now."_

 _Natsu nodded. At first, I was wondering why he was ok one second, then the next, he was sick. It was only while the train was moving. He was okay, the rest of the time._

" _Hey, Natsu. I think you may have motion sickness. Your body isn't used to vehicles. It was a new experience, so maybe it will get better the more you ride them."_

 _This was just a theory, but I was trying to be nice to him. I may not have known him for very long, but I could tell that he had a rough few days. We saw that he was attacked by something, he is in a whole new place that is foreign to him, he also rode on a train and found out that it will make him sick. I wonder if he gets sick on all transportation. We arrived in the town of the owner of the mission request, we sought him or her out. It didn't take long. The address was on the paper. Natsu seemed uneased at all the people. He was on high alert the whole time. It was interesting to watch him. We did our best to explain as much of this world as we could. When we finally arrived at our destination, the man let us in without hesitation._

" _Thank you so much. You are quite young. Are you really mages of a guild?"_

" _Yes, we are. We are mages from the Fairy_ _Tail_ _guild. I am_ _Erza_ _, this is_ _Lisanna_ _, Gray, and Natsu."_

" _I am Kenji. I am sorry to make accusations. You just surprised me, that is all. You all are mere children."_

" _I assure you; we can handle the mission. Do you mind telling us what the exact mission is?"_

" _Yes, of course, Miss. We have a problem with a dark wizard. He uses his power to gain wealth from others. He uses his magic to frighten people. This man's name is_ _Krolic_ _. No one dares to oppose him. That is why we need your help."_

" _Of course, Sir. We will do our best. Come on guys. Let's go."_

 _We followed_ _Erza_ _. She said that we should stick together. It would be best. If we ran into him, we may need to work together. We started to search for_ _Krolic_ _. Whoever he is, we must stop him. Natsu had his head down the whole time. It was only after twenty minutes of walking; did he lift his head up. He started to look around wildly._ _Lisanna_ _noticed this too._

" _Nat...?"_

 _Before_ _Lisanna_ _could even make out his name, Natsu bolted. He ran without telling us anything. What was he thinking? We ran after him. As we got closer to him, we heard screams. How did he know...? He was able to hear screams from such a distance. That may prove useful in the future. He had stopped when he had run down an alley way and was blocked. We were able to catch up to him because of this. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could manage a word, he jumped on to a ladder that was attached to one of the sides of the building. He used that to get to the top. Man, what is wrong with him. He sure is stubborn. When we got to the top of the building Natsu was staring at this man. He had tan skin, black hair and Sideburn down his face. He was wearing a long pants, thick black boots, and just a brown vest. He carried a red staff that was long and curved at the top. Natsu was looking at him with anger shown in his face. The man was looking at Behind the man was a lady and a child. The lady must have been the one that screamed._ _Erza_ _shouted at the man;_

" _Who are you? What are you doing to that mother and child?"_

" _What's it to you kid. Beat it, or you will get hurt once I am done here."_

 _Erza_ _clenched her fist together._ _Lisanna_ _than decided to say something._

" _Your him, aren't you? You are_ _Krolic_ _?"_

 _The man gave a grin. He turned and faced us._

" _So, you have heard of me. Yes, I am_ _Krolic_ _. I am the most powerful person around for miles. I am the strongest mage from to Bisco. Before I harm you for my pleasure, I may let you go, if you meet my demands."_

 _Lisanna_ _took a step back, while_ _Erza_ _stepped forward._

" _We will not do as you say. As a wizard of Fairy_ _Tail_ _, I order you to turn yourself in before we have to take unnecessary action of a fight."_

 _That's_ _Erza_ _for you, trying to act all brave to a grown up. The man didn't look scared at what_ _Erza_ _said. In fact, he just laughed._

" _Wizards? Of Fairy_ _Tail_ _? Have they sunk so low that they recruit children? Did Fairy_ _Tail_ _really send children to do a Grownup's job?"_

" _We are just as cable to do things as any adult. We will take you in! You will stop terrorizing these people!"_

 _Erza_ _used her magic and summoned a sword._ _Krolic_ _just smiled._

" _Aw, a little sword for a little kid. What about the rest of you? Can you summon cute little things, too? Well, can you?"_

 _Krolic_ _laughs at us._ _Erza_ _charges at_ _Krolic_ _. She swings her sword, but he blocks her attack with his staff. He swung his staff at her pushing her back._ _Erza_ _nearly fell off the edge, but_ _Lisanna_ _had saved her by using her take over magic. She had turned into a human sized colorful bird and used her talons and grabbed_ _Erza's_ _arms and helped her stay on the roof. I used my maker magic to turn the ground near him to ice._ _Krolic_ _looked at me._

" _So, you are an Ice wizard. Then I have already won the fight against you."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Because this is_ _Aalish_ _. It is my staff of flames. Your ice will just melt under the heat of my flames."_

 _Flames? He is a fire wizard? No, he wields fire, nothing more. That staff is his source of power. We just need to get his staff. Then, we may have a chance._ _Erza_ _and_ _Lisanna_ _were keeping his attention but they were overpowered by him. Before I could move to help, the top of his staff lit up with a blazing red fire. He aims it at me, and the fire is coming right at me._ _Lisanna_ _screams at me._

" _Gray!"_

 _For some reason, I couldn't move. I was frozen, which was ironic. For me, time slowed. The fire was coming straight for me. If I don't move or make an ice shield, I will be burned. I move my hands to make an ice shield when I see pink in the corner of my eye. Natsu. He shoved me out of the way. I fell and hit the small wall of the roof. I watched as Natsu got engulfed in flames. Both me and_ _Lisanna_ _screamed,_

" _Natsu!"_

 _Krolic_ _laughed._

" _Your friends sacrifice was nothing but a waste. Soon you will be brunt to ashes like your friend."_

 _He points the staff at us. I look back at where Natsu was engulfed by the flames. That is when I saw that the flames were disappearing._ _Lisanna_ _and_ _Erza_ _look at where my gaze was. When_ _Krolic_ _noticed that we weren't paying attention to him, he looked back at where he sent the flames. His eyes widened when he saw that his flames were disappearing._

" _My flames! How are they dying?"_

 _Once the flames are gone completely, we see Natsu. He is completely fine. He isn't burned at all. We had just watch him EAT the flames. What the heck is he? Natsu than spoke to_ _Krolic_ _. When he spoke, his voice wasn't raspy anymore._

" _Your flames won't work on me. Your flames will not burn me. I am the son of a Fire Dragon."_

" _You are a human, not a dragon. You can't be the son of a dragon."_

" _Igneel_ _is my father. I may not be dragon born, but he is my father. I use the same power as him. He also told me that my flames can burn and hurt others if I am not careful. He taught me how to use the power of a dragon. He told me the power I have is that of a dragon, but he told me I am a dragon slyer. Fire Dragon Roar!"_

 _Fire came right out of his mouth. He can breathe fire! He may have been telling us the truth when he said he was raised by a dragon. We watch_ _Krolic_ _and Natsu fight._ _Krolic_ _had dodged Natsu's strange attack and ran toward Natsu. If fire doesn't work on Natsu than he must have figured that a direct attack would be better. He pointed the top, pointed, curved part of the staff right at Natsu. Natsu dodged it but was too slow. His neck got cut. Natsu's hand engulfed in fire and he shouted,_

" _Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"_

 _Natsu punched_ _Krolic_ _. While_ _Lisanna_ _put_ _Erza_ _down, we watched as Natsu fought_ _Krolic_ _._ _Krolic_ _could not keep up with Natsu. Natsu was at least five times smaller than_ _Krolic_ _, so Natsu had the advantage._ _Krolic_ _also couldn't use his powers because if he did, Natsu would consume them. When Natsu consumed the fire, he looked like his strength and power had grown. What I learned from this fight is; Natsu was clearly a fighter. He had_ _Krolic_ _at his knees. The fight was over. Natsu was the winner. Once_ _Krolic_ _was down, Natsu turned to look at us and smiled. He seemed to be okay. The only thing I could see was that he had a cut on his neck, and it was bleeding. It seemed to be less severe than the wounds we saw on him yesterday. I gave him a smile back. While Natsu had his back turned from_ _Krolic_ _, he was getting up._ _Krolic_ _than took this chance to run into Natsu and he fell off the building._

" _Natsu!"_

* * *

 **Author's note: Finally. I finally had time to finish writing this. It took me longer because I was busy with school. Also I am not too great on fighting scenes. I plan to do a fight scene later, but they aren't my forte. Anyway, this story does have a plot to it. It doesn't just take place in Gray's dream. The next chapter may be the last one to have Gray's dream. (Hopefully) Anyway, keep a lookout for Chapter 6.**


	6. A walk in the past: Part 4

**Author's Note: Not sure if I was clear, but Natsu was the one that fell off the building. Anyway, Here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

(recap) _**While Natsu had his back turned from**_ _ **Krolic**_ _ **, he was getting up.**_ _ **Krolic**_ _ **than took this chance to run into Natsu and he fell off the building.**_

" _ **Natsu!"**_

* * *

(Start of Chapter 6)

Gray's POV

 _I left Erza and Lisanna to take care of_ _Krolic. I went down to find Natsu. I hope he wasn't hurt to bad. Was he really not lying about the dragon? About Igneel? I stopped thinking about that and decided to work on finding Natsu. He better not be hurt. That would be bad. Makarov would kill us if he…... I just had to find him. I was looking in the area in which he had fallen. It took just a mere moment, but I saw some broken boxes and there was Natsu in the wreckage. I stepped over the broken wood to get him. When I got to the center of the broken mess, I picked up Natsu. He had blood coming from his neck from the cut he had gotten during that fight and from his head. He must have hit his head when he fell. I called out to Lisanna and Erza._

" _Hey, guys! I got Natsu. He is out. I think he hurt himself pretty bad when he fell. I'm going to get him some help."_

 _I waited a moment. I was hoping that my voice could reach them. It seemed that they couldn't hear me, that was until I heard a response from Lisanna._

" _Alright, Gray! We will meet up with you in a bit!"_

 _Even though they couldn't see me, I nodded. I took Natsu's left arm and put it around my neck. He wasn't that heavy, so I had no trouble carrying him. I was struggling, however, after a bit. I was thinking about stopping for a moment, when a middle-aged man came over to me. He had jet black hair that was cut short, and dark eyes. He was wearing a high-collared black and tan robe that had a gold trim on the collar part. He a had a strange white cloth draped around his torso. He had black boots to match his outfit. He also had a silver pendant around his neck._

" _Oh my. What happened here?"_

 _I hesitated to answer. I didn't know him. I don't know why, but I didn't trust him. I wanted to keep quiet and just get Natsu help as soon as possible. I decided to ignore him. I started to walk around the strange man._

" _Do you need any help? Your friend, he looks like he should get help fast. I can help you get him there faster."_

 _I stopped in my tracks. Throughout my walk through this town, not one person asked to help. Then, this strange man wanted to help me? But to be fair, everyone here in this town was strange and unknown by me. I hesitated. Could I trust him? I was tried as it was. We had spent most of the day searching for this one man, then there was a fight, and now I had to carry Natsu. The longer I carried him, the heavier he seemed to get. I didn't know how much father I could go before I had to set him down. I decided to take the man's offer._

" _Yes. I…. I need help. Would it be too much trouble?"_

" _Of course not. I wouldn't have asked if it was too much trouble."_

 _The man gave a small chuckle. He picked up Natsu and froze for a second. Did he know Natsu? He stared at Natsu for a moment before snapping back to reality._

" _Um, Sir?"_

" _Sorry. He just…... reminds me of my little brother. I haven't seen him in… in years."_

 _Oh. Now I feel like a jerk. This guy was offering his help, offering to waste time for two people he didn't know, and he hasn't seen his brother in years. I can relate. I miss my parents and Ur. It was my fault that they were gone. The man walked with Natsu in his arms and I almost didn't notice because I was shot into the past in my mind. I quickly followed behind. We walked in silence. Ever now and then, I would look up at the man. He would look at Natsu and his expression was sad each time. He looked like he was about to cry. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he quickly changed to a smile. It wasn't that long before we made it to small clinic. He turned to look at me._

" _Can you take it from here? You do not need me?"_

 _I nodded. He placed Natsu down where he was leaning on me. The man walked off, but not before turning around to take one last look at Natsu. I had a feeling he knew more about Natsu then he was letting on. I didn't have time to think about it. Chances were, I would never see him again. I dragged Natsu in and without question they took him to help him. It was only after they help him, they started to ask question after question?_

" _Who did this to him?"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Do you know him or did you find him like this?"_

" _Where are his parents or guardian?"_

 _I was overwhelmed by all the questions, but I somehow managed to answer them all._

" _A bad wizard did this to him as well as a fall off the roof. I do know him. There is a chance that he will join my guild. I…... His dad is missing and I guess that would make Makarov his guardian. He is our guild's master."_

 _They asked me a fear more questions, some of which I did not know. I did my best to answer them. After a while, they left me alone. I guess I fell asleep, because Lisanna was shaking me awake._

" _Gray. Wake up."_

 _I groaned._

" _I'm awake."_

" _Now you are. Anyway, where's Natsu? Is he alright?"_

 _Great more questions. I gave a yawn that was followed by a sigh._

" _Yeah, he is fine. They told me that they would tell me that it was alright to see him. I just hope he is alright. When he fell, he hit his head pretty bad."_

" _WHAT!?"_

 _I explained to the girls what happened. I told them that when I found Natsu in the ruble, how his head was bleeding and was out cold. I paused and then told them how a strange man helped me get here. I even told them about the million questions I received._

" _So, what happened with Krolic?"_

 _Erza was the one who talked. Lisanna didn't question it, she just let her talk._

" _Lisanna used her take over magic to turn into the giant bunny and knocked him out. I used my magic to bring a rope. I tied him up. I had Lisanna go and retrieve someone who could take him away. We were informed that he would e lock up for some time. After that, we went to go find you. It didn't take long, if I am being honest."_

 _We talked for a bit. We stopped when a young female woman came out to talk to me. She wasn't that tall, at the same time, not that small. She had brown eyes and dark black curly hair. When she spoke, her voice was soft and soothing._

" _Excuse me? I am here to inform you of your friend's condition. Over all, he is fine. He can leave when he wakes up. He is just resting. So, he will have a scar on his neck and his head wound is nothing serious. It did seem that he had a lot of wounds all over his body. It looked like some animal did that to him. We took care of them, they were healing pretty well, but we just add some medicine to help him have less pain. You won't have to worry too much."_

" _When he wakes up?"_

" _Yes, young Natsu was given a pain killer that makes most patience very sleepy. He should be up in an hour."_

" _Can we see him?"_

 _Lisanna asked. Truth was, I wanted to see him. We never should have brought him on this mission. The lady said that we could. We followed her to a room at the end of the hall. Natsu already looked better just from being here. Something tells me that he will go through worst injuries. I shook off that feeling. The lady told us that she had to go. She left us in the room. Erza leaned against the wall closest to the door. Lisanna sat in a chair right next to Natsu. She was worried the most out of the three of us. I walked over to him. It was that moment when his eyes fluttered open. He looked around. He seemed to panic a little. I guess I would too if I woke up in a place, I had no idea how I got there._

" _Where am I? Where…...? Igneel? IGNEEL!"_

" _Natsu calm down. You are in a clinic. You were hurt so we, uh, Gray took you here. And, Igneel, well, he, um…."_

 _Lisanna looked at me for help. Natsu looked in the direction Lisanna was looking until his gaze fell onto me._

" _Yeah, I brought you here. As for Igneel, we don't know where he is. To be honest, I thought that you made him up. That was until I saw your power. I think I you were telling the truth. Sorry."_

 _Natsu looked at me. Silence. He nodded and then he spoke._

" _So, when are we going to our guild?"_

" _What?"_

" _I… I want to join. I like you guys. It seems like it would be fun. Plus, these jobs you guys go on, you get to see the world. This may help me find Igneel. Also, I was talking to Master Makarov, he said that Fairy Tail was like a family. Igneel was the only family I had. I am on my own. If I join Fairy Tail, I won't be on my own."_

 _Natsu then gave a big smile. One that he had not given before. It suits him. We told Natsu that he was able to be discharged after he woke up. The lady came back to check on us and was shock to find Natsu awake. She did not expect him to be able to resist the part of the medicine that makes most patients sleep. She did a quick check on him and agreed that he was fit to leave. We left and Natsu seemed different. He seemed more…... happy. He was as cautious around us. He seemed more comfortable too. I wanted to ask Natsu something. If he lived with a dragon, and no one saw the dragon, where did he live for most of his life? I mean, it would be hard to hide a dragon in the middle of a town, and Makarov said he found Natsu in a forest. If he found Natsu in a forest, then how did he know where he lived? Many forests can stretch for miles on end._

" _Natsu?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _If you lived in the forest, with a dragon, did you live deep in the forest? If so, how did you not get lost?"_

 _He seemed confused at my question. He thought about it for a moment. He then turned to me and smiles._

" _I lived in a valley. It was surrounded by mountains. In the middle there was a lake. We lived, in the colder season, a cave deep with the mountain, and in the warmer season, we would live close to this tree that he said was special."_

" _Special? How so?"_

" _Well, it is a summer oak. Igneel said that he the summer oak would stand strong and no force could take it down. My name, he told me, meant summer. He said I should have a connection to it. He always told me that having a connection to the land is having a connection to your true self. I didn't understand what he meant, and I still don't. I just listen to what he said because he told me it would help me in the future."_

 _Natsu looked down at his scarf. The scarf made of dragon scales. The scales of Igneel._

" _If you didn't leave, would you still be there?"_

" _Hmm. I guess. I mean, I lived there with Igneel. I guess if I thought that there was a chance he would come back, then I would stay there, but I don't like to be alone."_

" _Oh, well, you got us now. We will stand by your side."_

 _Natsu looked at us. The others smiled and nodded in agreement in what I said. Natsu gave a smile. He seemed happy. We have a new member of our guild, no, our family._

-Back to present-

I wake up. The train was still moving. I was breathing heavily. I had woken in a cold sweat. I looked around wildly.

"Gray? Are you alright?"

I looked at the blonde celestial wizard. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I took a deep breath in before saying.

"I think I know where to find Natsu."

* * *

 **A/N: I finally wrote this ch. I am sorry for not posting sooner. I was writing something else that you will see very soon. I was going to post it on 6/21/19 but decided to wait. It will be out soon and that is all I am saying. See you guys for Chapter 7. :) ~Zolf**


	7. The First Attack

**Author's Note: Hey, I hope you guys were able to get who that person was that helped Gray. If not, I may tell who it was later. Anyway, here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

Gray had been asleep for a great portion of the train ride so it was just Erza, Happy, and me. Happy hadn't really said anything. I felt bad for the blue cat. Erza seemed troubled by this whole thing. She was in deep thought, almost like she was trying to figure out what she was missing from his whole thing. I gave out a small sigh. I kept looking at Gray. He kept muttering in his sleep. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he kept looking troubled. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him or just let him rest? I thought for a moment. I decided to let him sleep. It was silent on the rain ride. I could almost make out what Gray was saying. I looked out the window of the train when I, myself, was stating to nod off to sleep. When that was happening, Gray bolted up, waking from his troubled sleep. He was drenched in sweat. His breathing was heavy as well. Did he have a nightmare? He looked around wildly, almost like he forgot that he was on the train.

"Gray? Are you alright?"

Gray looked right at me. Erza had her eyes close. She opened them when I asked Gray if he was alright. I guess she was in such deep thought, she didn't notice that he was awake. Happy even looked over. He took a deep breath before talking.

"I think I know where to find Natsu."

We stare at him for a moment. I was letting his words sink in for a moment. He just said that he thinks he knows where Natsu is. How? No one even knew who he was. I was going to speak but Erza beat me to it.

"What are you talking about, Gray? How could you know where Natsu is? "

"I said I think I know. I am not certain, but there is a chance that Natsu is at his old home."

"Old home? What are you talking about?"

"I….. Well, when Natsu went on that mission with us, his first mission, the one he went on before he joined Fairy Tail, he told me. I had asked about where he lived. I guess I was curious as to where he lived with a massive dragon, and no one knew anything about Igneel."

Gray grabbed the backpack. He pulled out the map. He started to look over it. He took a pencil and circled two lakes that were close to the forest we were headed to. As Gray talked, he pointed to the mountains, valley ways, and the lakes.

"He told me that he lived in a valley. The valley was surrounding by mountains. Inside one of the mountains should be a cave. Natsu said that when it was in the winter season, he and Igneel would be in that cave. But, since it will be warm here, he will be near an oak tree. He called it a summer oak."

Summer oak? I take a look at the map. If what Gray was saying true, then he just limited our search to a smaller area. Thank you Natsu. Gray continued to talk, but I tuned him out. I know I read something about a summer oak. I started to think about what Gray had said. Dragon, Mountain, Valley, Summer Oak, Cave, Dragon. Dragon! Igneel, he was a dragon. That had to be a clue in itself. I look back at the map. I decided to go back to the knowledge I had of Summer oaks. They were big and could live for hundreds of years. They couldn't live in desert lands or any terrain that had sand. They…. Sand? This smaller lake is surrounded by sand. So, a summer oak couldn't live there. This bigger lake though, could it? Maybe. Again, this is just a lead for us. It may lead nowhere or it could help us in the long run.

Erza's POV

I listened to Gray as he explained everything he could recall about his memory. It was strange that he had regained that memory through a dream. I dismissed that thought as it was no help in this situation. I looked over at Lucy who seemed to not be paying attention. As we were talking, the train came to a stop. It seems that our train ride had reached its end. We got of quickly. We wanted to waste no more time. I had looked at the map and it seems that we will have to walk through many miles of forest before we reach our destination. It was going to be long and tiring, but I believe we can do it. We head off to the east. I knew we had been on the train for some time, and the sun was setting, but I wanted to get some ground covered before we make camp. I told the others, no one objected. The forest was pretty. It had trees that were spaced out where the light was coming through. It was peaceful. As we were walking, we say some deer and heard many birds. This place was magical. I didn't wan to leave. It was strange that I thought that. I quickly shook off that thought. Happy was flying, but then his wings gave out and he lost his ability to fly. He would have a hard time keeping up with us at the pace we were going. He would also get tired faster. I let him stay on the luggage that I had brought. These woods, they had a calming effect. As we continued to walk, the woods started to get thicker. The light started to fade as the sun was blocked by the leaves of the tall trees. It no longer felt calming. It felt… dark. I glanced at the others. Lucy was hugging herself and had a look of discomfort on her face. Gray just looked worried. Happy. Well, he was petrified. Everything about the forest had changed. It was a dark aura that had slowly slipped through the calming aura that we had been walking through not even a minute ago. We continued to walk through quickly darkening forest. I noticed that the trees started to change. It was no longer the pretty and calming forest. It had turned dark and eerie.

 **A/N: I did not realize that I was dragging this part on about the forest. All I did know was that I had writer's block and I was having a little bit of a difficult time writing this. Anyway, back to the story.**

~Time skip because I should really not spend so much time talking about the forest. ~

We have been walking for quite some time now, the sun was setting. We shouldn't keep going but I didn't think any of us would get a wink of sleep with the dark aura that surrounds this place. As the dark aura grew, it was getting harder for me to breath. I looked back at the others, they had started to cough. This magic filled forest…. It was dark and foreign. My vision got hazy. I quickly went to my supplies. I had to find this powder. Porlyusica had given me this power that she said would help with dark magic poison. I didn't know what that was like, I could only assume that this is what it was like. I inhaled a small portion of the powder. I started to feel better. I told the others what to do. They didn't ask questions. As they consumed the powder, I heard a strange noise. Gray heard it to because he looked at me and asked,

"Did you hear something?

"Yeah. I did. What was it? It sounded like an animal. I big one too."

"Hey, Erza, I think we should keep going…..."

Gray got cut off by an unearthly sound. It sounded like an animal yet at the same time, not. I looked around. Where was that sound coming from? I couldn't tell. It sounded like it was coming from all over. Was there just one? I couldn't tell. All I did know was that the sound was getting closer. What if it is nothing? What if it is just this forest messing with us? I let out a gasp. I turn to face a shadow. The shadow had a face! It had yellow eyes. I then saw that it was not a shadow. This was some sort of monster. I tried to summon my sword, but… I couldn't! Was I so afraid that I had just lost my magic? No. That can't be it. Gray saw the creature too, as did Lucy and Happy.

"What the heck is that thing?"

I turned to the frighten blue cat. His cries made the monster's head turn to him. It went running toward him. Happy got scared and he jumped and fell.

"What? My wings? Why did they….."

The small cat was interrupted by the monster's roar. Lucy scooped up the blue feline. The creature made a hiss sound at them. Lucy went closer to me.

"Erza, I can't summon my spirits. I don't know why."

So, it wasn't just me. It was all of us. We can't use our magic! But why? I couldn't understand why we couldn't use our magic. It must be this forest. The monster looked right at me. I had no weapons and I couldn't change my armor. I didn't know the strength of this monster. I don't know anything about this creature. All I did know was that it was coming straight for me. I looked around for anything I could use to defend myself, but I saw nothing. I looked back at the creature. It had speed to it, despite it being big. I watched, frozen, as it raised its paw and was about to strike me, I felt something push me to the ground. I looked at that thing, only to see Gray. He had pushed me out of the way and the creature and left three deep claw marks on his left arm. He screamed out in pain as the cuts in his arm let out much blood. Too much in my opinion. Gray is strong, he will be okay, but how can we help him with that monster. I watched as Gray feel to the ground. As he did that, he stopped screaming. I saw that he had stiffened up as he fell. The creature looked at Gray, then looked right at me. It looked like it was going to attack me. It had taken only one step forward when a strange figure went in my way. The creature looked at this figure. It looked like another monster. What have we gotten ourselves into?

 **A/N: So…. I know I had been gone for a while. I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but I didn't know how I was going to get there. For this chapter, I had the beginning and the end planned out and everything else…. Yeah, not so much. I try and have a minimum of two thousand words per chapter, but I may shorten the chapters so I can update more often. It doesn't help that I take 9 classes. So, that will slow down my updates as well as Writer's block. If I do shorten the chapters, I will inform you. This chapter was shorter than I wanted because I knew how I wanted it to end and I got there and I didn't know what else to do. I really hope I am not rushing this story. I really appreciate how many of you that read this story of mine. See you in the next chapter. ~Zolf~**


	8. Help from a Monster?

**A/N: Also, Hey guys. I found some time to write chapter 8.**

Erza's POV

I watched as this strange figure stood its ground against the monster that had attacked Gray. I then noticed that this figure was another creature. The smaller one, the one that was in front of me, looked like it would stand no chance against the bigger. While the bigger monster was distracted, I took this chance to move away. The bigger one noticed that I moved and ran forward. The smaller one snarled. It glanced over at me. I froze. I couldn't tell what they were saying. Maybe they were going to gang up on us. Or maybe this is the smaller one's territory it wants to take claim of us. I didn't know. The smaller one jumped in front of the path of the bigger to me. I was able to get a glimpse of its face. It had a scaly snout, white eyes, small long horns and smaller horns down. The scales were red and beige. It wore black clothing. This part made no sense. If this was a creature, why would it need clothing? It took me some time to register that in my mind.

I glance over at Lucy. She and Happy were over by Gray. They were shaking him, but he wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? He couldn't be knocked out so quickly. I moved over to Gray, slowly. The smaller one saw this and stayed in the bigger one's path. As I was moving, the bigger creature was snarling. I wanted to stop moving, but if I did, would I be able to continue my way? That is the chance I will have to have to take. We must get away from these two creatures and get Gray to safety. I kept moving. That... that was the wrong move.

The bigger one lunged forward at me. The smaller rammed into the side of the bigger. It hit a tree and growled. It opened its mouth and snarled. The smaller snarled back. The bigger curled up its lips and bared hits fangs. It snapped its jaws. The smaller stayed calm. It gave off soft growl like sounds. I watched as the smaller one waited for the bigger one to attack first.

3rd Person POV **(A/N: Wow, third Person Point of View. Really? I haven't done that before in this story. It will be a little easier to write in this Point of View for a little bit. Or maybe not.)**

The black one **(This is the bigger one)** dug its claws into the ground and shot himself forward. The red one shifted out of the way of the attack. The black one swiped its claws at the red creature. The smaller dodged the attack. The black creature was getting frustrated. Its eyes had gone from a soft white glow to red. It shifted its claws to a blade like form. The blades sliced at the red creature. It lunged out of the way and the blades hit a tree. It cut the tree right in half. It was a clean cut. Lucy looked at the tree and her eyes widened. Erza's mouth dropped. Happy looked at the tree. Half of the tree had fallen right at his paws. His eyes went as wide as they could, and his little mouth went wide. If the tree had fallen any closer to him, he would have been squished.

The smaller red monster looked as the three humans and exceed. He snapped his head to back to the black demon. The smaller crossed his legs as he waked sideways. He bent his head down. He kept his head low to the ground. The small red animal walked slowly to the black one. Erza managed to get to Gray, Lucy, and Happy. She examined Gray's arm. His wound looked deep. Lucy looked at Erza. Worry was written all over her face. Lucy could tell that Erza was upset that she couldn't use her magic. If she could, she could have summoned something, anything that could stop the bleeding. A snap was heard by Lucy's ears and she examined the source. The two creatures were fighting. While the two girls were taking a look at their friend, the larger of the two creatures had attacked the smaller.

The larger had pinned the smaller against a tree. The minor let out a cry of pain. Lucy couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the minor. He was getting hurt while protecting them. Whether it was intentional or not, he had saved them, or was trying to. The larger of the two was still hold its ground. This fight had looked like it could have gone either way, now it seems that they would all get killed by the huge beast. Lucy looked around, know that if she didn't do anything, her and everyone here would be killed.

She nearly face-palmed herself when she remembered that she had a whip. Not just any whip. The whip from the celestial world. Fleuve d'étoiles. She could provide help to their guardian that had come to help them. She may not be as helpful against the monster, but she may be able to do something. She hates feeling like she is dependent on people. She doesn't want that. She takes her whip from her belt and waited for an opening. She didn't want to hurt the one who was helping them. The piercing red eyes of the demon-like creature before them had its focus on their "guardian". It was distracted and Lucy just needed an opening.

?'s POV

These humans came into this forest. I don't understand why. This place has no humans living here. They were careless. I can smell blood. One of them was hurt. Hmmm. It seems to me the one next to the small blue creature. Wait! This smell! I know it! Oh great, He got the human first. I don't have much time then. I have to hurry. If not...

I look to my right to see if there is anything I could do. He won't give up without a fight. I have given him a taste of a battle and he wants more. He smells the blood too. I let a small growl escape my throat. I was beginning to get frustrated. I didn't want to keep up this fight. I was on a time limit, and that time was running out. I than heard an interesting sound. It came from my left. What was that? It was like a vine. It was also different. I didn't like it.

I moved on instinct and as I did, I felt something rush past me! It looked like a vine but it was a strange color. Blueish, but it had a strange glow. This was not a vine. I look at where it came from. It was from the human that had a strange smell of multiple people with them. It was odd. I didn't think that a human could do something like this. Then again... I watched as I saw the strange vine wrapped around His leg. His whole focus shifted to the vine. I looked behind me from where the vine had come from. The look on the face of the human with the strange vine... I couldn't describe it. I could tell that it was trying to protect its friend. I had hoped that they know that I am trying to help and that they would try and leave, yet at the same time... I am glad they stayed. It will make it easier to get to the wounded one. While He was distracted, I ran up to a tree and climbed it to get some height before jumping onto His head. I rammed his head into the ground. A scent hit my nose. Blood. I had wounded Him. He knows that I have the current advantage and will back away. I would want to finish Him off, but at the moment... the wounded human needs my help.

I leap off Him and and went to the wounded human. I could see that it was its arm that was hurt. Some of the claw marks looked deep, yet not that deep. I had to get it to my home. I didn't have much time. I rather not have a human die here. The one with the vine was collecting her vine back. Strange for it to do that. The one who's head had fur the color of poppies was looking at its wounded friend. I glanced to the side. There was a small creature next to them. I could tell he wasn't human. He smelled funny too. The poppy human noticed me and got into a defensive stand. Was she scared of me. I stopped walking, but then I kept walking.

"Stay back!"

It spoke to me. I understood what it said to me, but I ignored it. It had no idea that it's friend...

was dying.

 **A/N: This is a fun fact that I found while making this chapter, The full name of Lucy's whip is "River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation". Fleuve d'étoiles is French for River of Stars. So, that was interesting to find out. But hey, I got this chapter out. Yes this was also shorter as well, sorry. This chapter wasn't my best, but I am trying to find time to work on this story. I'm sorry you had to read my third person point of view. I am not good at that point of view but I didn't know who's perspective to put it in at that time. Most likely won't write in that Point of View again. (Hopefully) Now, I might work on Chapter nine or just focus on One-shots and let this story go on Hiatus for a little bit. I don't know. I am having fun writing this and all, but... I have this two projects and one of them(this one) is my only stories that has a plot that has to drag on to other chapters (So not a one-shot). Plus I have at the moment four one-shot ideas that I have to write. I don't know. I also have school, so that takes up my time. I may just work on this story when I have time but not as often as I would want. I will focus on the one-shots for a bit before going on with this story. I don't have a set writing plan for this story, I just have a plot for this story. So while story plot is not a problem, it's timing that is the issue. Sorry for the long Author's note. Anyway, see you in chapter 9. Also, I just saw this... but this story is a year old already?**

 **~ Zolf ~**


	9. Only Human

**?'s POV**

I walked toward the hurt human. Humans are not known to walk in these woods because of all the creatures that live here. This human was hurt and I needed to help it before it died. Humans don't have a good sense of smell. I have a great sense of smell and my nose tells me that I must help this human.

"STOP!"

The poppy furred human kept yelling at me. I couldn't. I needed to get to the wounded, unconscienced human. I could tell the poppy furred human was weaken from exhaustion, but was trying to hold it together. She must be the alpha of the group. They all have one of those. I made a quick movement to dive toward the injured human. I made it to It and I picked up the human and put it on my back.

The golden furred one looked at me and reached to get her vine. I saw what that thing could do. I had to leave before she could use that on me. The strange blue creature shouted at me.

"Gray!"

I didn't understand what it meant by that. I looked at my surrounding. My home is straight in the direction the poppy furred human stood. I would have to take the long way. There was no way I could make it past it. I turned and ran up the tree. It would work for I know that most humans don't climb and don't have the skills to climb a tree. I was able to climb the tree quickly even with the add wait. The humans started to shout at me, but I ignore them. I needed to get this one to my home if I hope to save him. I could tell that the other humans were following me. That was good. If they follow me, they can know where their companion is. I traveled through the thick woods trying my hardest to not run into any trees. I was in the thick woods for some time before it started to clear up. The trees become more spread out it opened to a clearing. The clearing was of a field where in the distance you could see a snow capped mountain and a lake was right between the mountain and clearing. I headed right for the great Oak tree that was just a small distance from the lake. The oak was very tall. I can tell that it has been standing here since the first dragon fell. It was tall. The tallest out of all the trees that was seen in the forest. The inside was hollow and that is where I reside as my home.

I brought the human into my home in the tree and set him down on some soft grass that I had woven together. I looked at his wound to see if he was doing worse. I could smell his blood. The smell was filling the hollow tree. I had to get that poison out of him. I quickly ran to the other side of the hollow tree and grabbed some feverfew, yarrow, stinging nettle, as well as Chervil. I heard a noise come from close to the entrance of my home, but I ignored it. The herbs weren't going to be enough I knew this. I had to get the bad blood out. And that would mean that I have to...

 **Erza's POV**

Lucy, Happy and I had to run to try and keep up with, with, whatever just took our friend. I thought it was safe. I thought that it was there to help us. Did that thing think that Gray was dead? Did he want to consume our friend? Was he just a scavenger and that was why he attacked the monster? To protect his prey? Those were the thoughts going through my head. I should just ignore them though. I could be wrong. I have to be wrong.

As we were running, I was losing sight of Gray and... I knew I had to get to Gray because he was unable to move. He was unable to defend himself if he needed to. What did that thing want with him? What was that thing? They way it moved, they way it was able to take on a creature more than double its size... What could that be?

I lost sight of them for a moment before I lost them completely. I knew that they were heading toward the north so we kept on that track before we came to a clearing. The woods were behind us and in front stood a massive field with a lake ahead. I stopped running to catch my breath. This... This place. It was breath taking. If I wasn't so worried for Gray, I would have stopped to take a look at this wonder. I looked around. There wasn't any place for them to be. However, I saw this grand tree. It was some kind of Oak tree. It was possible... I headed toward the tree to find an entrance to it. It may have appeared to be a tree, but it was hollowed out. There were vines that had blocked the entrance. It had looked like a normal tree from afar, but not when someone gets closer. I looked behind me to see Lucy and Happy. They had managed to keep up and had done so without tripping and getting hurt, from what I can see. Gray was already hurt. We set out to find Natsu, and now we have to find Gray. I pushed back the vines to see that the creature that had taken Gray looked different. The creature seem to be standing upright and bent over Gray. He turned his head and spit something red onto the ground. It was a red liquid. It was blood. I stared in shock as the creature went back to Gray's arm and bit down on his arm. It repeated what it had done and spit out the blood in his mouth. I snapped out of my dazed state as I used my magic and made a sword. A sword? My magic works now? I couldn't think about that. I ran at the creature that was taking my friends blood. It turned and looked at me. It saw my sword and raised its arms up and put them in a protective position in front of them. I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't right. A moment ago it was attaching a creature bigger than itself, now it is cowering. I took a loser look at it. This wasn't a monster... These were hands of a human. I looked at its face. The top part of its face was similar to what it looked like earlier, but it was different. The bottom part of his face was coated in blood, but a fine line of a human jawline was there. I looked closer at the face. It was a mask! This wasn't a monster... This was a human.

"Why did you take our friend?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"P-P-Poison."

The sound of the unknown human before me was rough. He seemed to struggle with talking. As if they weren't familiar with these words.

"Poison? When did..."

The person was shaking. They were scared. I lowered my sword and they relaxed. They turned to Gray and started to mess with some plants laid out. They took a small white flower and tore it's leaves. They started to crush up the leaves and took that half paste and half leaf solution and applied to Gray's wound. The person looked at me and tilted their head.

"Are you... Are you a human?"

They stayed silent.

"Can you understand me?"

They nod.

"Are you here alone?"

Silent

"Are you going to hurt Gray?"

Head tilt. I point to Gray.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

Shakes head

They picked up a red flower and shook it and small black seeds fell into their hand.

"R-r-rest."

They started to crush the seeds.

"What do you mean? Rest? I don't..."

They blew the dust into my face and before I could react, I inhaled and suddenly felt lightheaded. My eyes grew heavy and I dropped to my knees before slipping onto a world of black. 

**A/N: Hey y'all. Finally wrote another chapter. This is the ninth chapter of this story. Sorry for the wait. School has kept me busy. As well as another story of mine that will be out soon. (I hope.) Anyway, hope you are having a wonderful day. Also, no more word minimum. I will write until I feel like it is a good place to stop. I'll see you in the next Chapter.**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**(Will start doing this):**

 **Date Posted: 2/14/2020**


	10. Trust

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I updated yesterday but I had Solo and Ensemble today and I was a bit stressed out, bit afterwards, I was in a more relaxed feeling. Before I went to perform (which this was hours from than) I thought "hey, why don't I get my mind off it and work on this story?" So I did. :)**

 **Lucy's POV**

I sat up after being asleep for ...who knows how long. I looked around. Erza was next to me. Happy was in my lap and Gray... I turned. He was behind me. His skin was pale and his cheeks were flushed. I don't remember falling asleep. Than again... My head feels light. I thought back to the last thing I could recall.

 _I remember running after some thing that took my friend. Happy and I were running after Erza - more or less, I was running and Happy was on my back. I remember that Erza had gone into a big tree. I saw that she had brought out her sword and had run further into the tree. I waited a moment but heard nothing. I walked closer to the entrance when I hear Erza speak._

 _"What do you mean? Rest? I don't..."_

 _Than I heard nothing. I pushed back the vines that covered the entrance and saw that Erza was in the ground. There was blood on the ground as well. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened from shock. I looked up and saw that the one who took my friend had blood dripping from its mouth. I froze._

 _"Lucy? Why did you stop?"_

 _I had forgotten Happy was on my back. I kept my eyes on the thing in front of me. It had looked up from Erza and looked directly at me and Happy. It's head tilted toward the right and walked over to use. I was too scared to move. Erza was knocked out, unconscious, and she could be hurt. Was the blood on its mouth Erza's? Gray's? Both? The creature before me stopped just arms length from me. I was able to get a better look at it and something seemed off. I couldn't tell and before I could examine anything further, some kind of dust was blown into my face. Happy coughed as the dust got into his face. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell forward, unable to stand. I tried to keep my eyes open. I tried to fight this dreariness that had overcome me, but I couldn't. I let myself drift to sleep._

A thought crossed my mind... I died. Why else would I feel disoriented. I wasn't used to being dead. That thought left my mind after my head started to clear up a bit. I was not dead. I was alive and breathing. I was in a tree somewhere where no one knows where we are. Erza, Gray, and Happy were unconscious, and I have no idea where that thing went.

After sitting in silence for sometime, I heard a sound outside the tree. Was it that thing that took Gray and knocked us out? I didn't know if I should look, but if I didn't, how would I get my answers? I wouldn't. I will have to be cautious. I stood up and walked toward the entrance if the tree. I held my breath, unsure if it could hear me breath. I glanced out to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was midmorning by the earliest. I looked around and saw that it was calm. I didn't see anything and walked out. I could hear birds chirping and the sound was perfect in this peaceful place. I examined my surroundings, considering that I didn't take a good look at them when I was chasing after Erza.

This meadow was so... calming. There were many little flowers that were yellow, orange, as well as white. The grass was tall and danced as the wind blew from the north. The lake was still and reflected the sun's light, making it have a shine to the still water. The mountain in the far distance had a thick fog near the top and it was toped with snow against the gray, treeless top.

 **(Something like in the pictures below for reference)**

This land was untouched by any civilized human culture. It was breathtaking. The sweet smell of the flowers... The sounds of the birds... Everything was calming. I looked around before I saw something crouched down near the lake. I walked over, cautiously. As I walked closer to it, I saw that it was what helped us yesterday. I let out a short gasp. It heard. I watched as it turn its head toward me. Wait... Now that I get a better look at it, I an see that it was a human. Based on its shape, it was a human male. I watched as he looked me up and down, examining me. I looked down. I noticed that I apparently had some minor scratches. I assume I got it from the fight or from running through the woods.

"You... hurt?"

I looked up. It, I mean, he talked? His voice sounded rough. Not rough that it was difficult to understand, more like it was rough from not talking. That is what it sounded like to me. It took me a moment to realize that he had asked me if I was hurt and I didn't get answer him.

"Uh, no. I'm fine."

He dipped his head and turned away. He seemed different than when we first ran into him. He was calm. He had honestly scared me when I first met him, but now... I was unsure. I watch him as he stood up and walked toward me. I got scared because of the mask on his face. It made me feel uncomfortable. Why was he wearing the mask? He walked over to me, leaning forward as he walked toward me. I took a step back. He tilted his head when I did. He walked closer to be and I stayed still this time. I held my breath as he walked around me. He got close to my head and I could feel his breath blowing down my neck that sent a shiver down my spin. I let my eyes close as I was starting to get nervous. After a moment, I opened my eyes to see that he was not next to me. I looked around and still didn't see him. Where did he go? I turned and he was suddenly right next to me.

"Where did you...?

All I got was a head tilt. He had something in his had. He held it out to me. It was an apple. I didn't go for the apple. I may be hungry, but I don't know if I can take his food.

"Hungry?"

I looked at him. Although I can't see his eyes, or any part of the top half of his face, I can tell that he was being genuine. I let out a sigh before I nodded my head and accepted his offering. He dipped his head and walked away from me. I took a bite of the apple and it was rather sweet. I suddenly felt guilty that I had been hesitant. If he truly wanted to hurt me, he would have done so while I was unconscious. I walked back to where Gray, Erza, and Happy were resting. I walked right to Gray's side and looked at him. He was really pale except on his cheeks. I touched his forehead. He was burning up. His body temperature is normally low due to his maker magic. This fever was concerning. His arm had a strange wrapping around the wound.

"Gray..."

I said his name as I let out a breath that I had been holding. I heard a sound of the vines being moved and I turned to the entrance. It was that guy that helped us. He had with him more apples as well as some green plants with flowers. Strange to bring flowers. I doubt that they are edible. He set don the apples and watched me from the entrance.

"Did you do this?"

I was asking about Gray's wounds that were wrapped. He gave a nod.

"Help."

"Help? Do you need help?"

He paused and shock his head. He hesitated. Did that mean he did? He pointed to Gray. Oh. I was just over thinking this. He was talking about Gray. Gray needs help. I moved to the side and he walked next to Gray. He set his hand down next to Gray and a small mouse thing that I didn't notice called down from his shoulder and started sniffing Gray's wound. I was confused by this action. It looked like a mouse but it also didn't look like a mouse. It had the body shape of a mouse but it was a redish color with black stripes. It had a all black tail and tiny black ears. It was no smaller than his hand.

I watched as the small mouse thing kept sniffing Gray's wound. It made a few squeaks sound and the male in front of Gray nodded. He took off the thing wrapping Gray's arm and started to clean off the substance that was under the wrapping. A green paste had covered his wound and now that it was off, I could see how bad it was. The monster had dug its claws deep into Gray's arm. The blood was stained on his arm. It left a shade of red on his pale skin. The mouse creature made another squeak. He let out a sigh and began crush the leaves of the white flowers. Once he made it into a paste, he applied to Gray's wound. I watched as he worked. I found it rather strange. This plant... It was a flower wasn't it? Why is he putting it on Gray's wound? I couldn't be sure, but I don't think he has the intention to hurt any of us. I know he took Gray and knocked me, Erza, and Happy unconscious, but I think there must be some kind of reason. There had to be. I let out a sigh as I looked down in thought. When I looked up again, he was staring at me.

"Uh, Hi?"

"H-hello."

I was unsure what he could understand, so I tried to make a conversation with him. Hoping to find some answers.

"Is he okay?"

He glanced at Gray before giving me a half nod.

"Poison... almost gone."

"Poison? What poison?"

"Poison from demon."

"Demon? That creature was a demon?"

"Yes."

He went silent again. He was taking out the poison, wasn't he. I did read somewhere that there are plants that can take out poison, if prepared properly. So that monster was a demon. I didn't realize that we had fought a creature of the underworld, or even from the Book of Zeref. I look back at the person who helped us fend him off. He could have left us to fight the demon, but he risked his own life to save ours. He brought Gray to his home to make sure Gray doesn't die. We would never have know that Gray was poisoned from the beast. That explains why he was paralyzed. This person can't just do any of this without a reason.

"I know this may sound rude but, can I trust you?"

 **A/N 2: So... I have another chapter up. Yay! Chapter 10. Wow. I can't believe I got to chapter 10 in this story. This story is mostly all planned out, I just need to write it down. This story, as well as another, has been my main priority in my writing. I will work on One-shots, and other works, but I really want to get this story completed so I can focus on my other works. I love working on this story and all, however, I have many story plots I have to get written down that I wish I could just have my mind connected to my computer and what ever story I have come up with would just write itself as I think of the plot. At the same time, I think "Where is the fun in that?" So, I'll just have to deal with my own slow updates. Hope you guys are liking this story. See you in the next chapter.**

 **~Zolf**

 **Posted: 2/15/2020**


	11. Denzel

**Gray's POV (weren't expecting that were ya?)**

I couldn't move. I was frozen, and not from my maker magic. My blood and body are in fire. I feel like Natsu's flames were within my body. Other than the burning feeling, I felt sore and tired. I couldn't feel my arm. I couldn't even see. What happened? I was having some difficulty remembering what had happened before I fell sleep. My mind was a blank. The last thing I can clearly remember is being in a dark forest. We were looking for something. No, Someone. But who? Why can't I move? I can hear voices. Who was speaking? They sound concerned. Why? I can't really say. My body feels tired. I think I'll rest some more.

 **Erza's POV**

I awoke from the noise of conversation. It was Lucy. She was talking to what seemed to be a male. Everything about him was off. The way he moved, the way he spoke. He was a complete mystery. Who wants to stay here where they get attacked like that? By the looks of it, he lives alone. I sat up and looked over at where Lucy's voice was coming from. The male was still wearing that mask on his face. It was unsettling.

"I know this may sound rude but, can I trust you?"

The male seemed to be taken back by this question. I decided to take part in this conversation.

"Yes, can we trust you? You did knock us out with... something."

Lucy and the male looked over at me. Guess they didn't know I was awake.

"Erza, he was helping Gray. When the demon attacked us, yes that was a demon, Gray got poison in his bloodstream. That is why he was paralyzed. He is trying to make sure that Gray doesn't die."

"Lucy, I understand, but he could have told us. Instead, he knocked us out. He left us vulnerable."

I noticed that the male had backed away. I must have risen my voice and was making him nervous.

"Uh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I wish to thank you for keeping Gray alive. Um, my name is Erza, that is Lucy, the one asleep is Happy, and you already know Gray."

He stayed silent. I must have scared him to where is uncomfortable. I felt guilty for doing so.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you."

"It... it is... fine."

His voice was still rough, but his words were more clear. He turned his head away from us.

"What can we call you?"

"... Anything."

Does he not have a name?

"What do you mean by that?"

"You call me whatever."

"Why?"

Silence

"Well, we have to call you something. If you don't want to tell us your name, I can respect that."

He gave a quick nod.

"Traps. Need to check them. Stay here. Safe."

With that he left. Traps? Why would he need traps? What for? Hunting? I couldn't be certain. What I could be certain was that if there were traps out there, we would have to be careful if we ever went out. No, when we go out. I wasn't going to stay here, wherever here was.

"Lucy? Is Gray alright?"

"I think so. He said that there was poison in him from the demon."

"He told you that? Hmmm. That must have been why he looked like he was biting Gray. He was getting the poison out of him. Seems as if I made a mistake for thinking he was a threat."

"I agree. He isn't a threat, as of right now. Who knows what will happen later? What if this is an act?"

"I do not know. For now, don't let your guard down. We will just observe him until we know more information."

"We need to call him something other than 'him'."

I let out a sigh. She was right. He doesn't trust us enough for us to know his name. We need to call him something. All we know about him is that he lives out here in the middle of the woods. What would we call him that fits him?

"Oh, I got it! We could call him Denzel."

Denzel? Where did she come up with that name?

"Why?"

"Oh, well, Denzel means wild one. And he is someone who lives out here and doesn't seem to be comfortable with other humans."

Denzel. Wild one. I guess I can see how it fits. I guess, we have a name for him. Denzel. Let's see how he likes it, unless he wants to tell us his real name.

"We can tell him that that is what we will call him unless he tells us his real name."

"Erza, what if he doesn't have a name? He may have had one because he couldn't have been here alone his whole life, he would have been dead. He may have had one and has just forgotten his name."

I didn't even think about that. I guess that could be why he didn't care what we called him. He might not even know his real name. I don't know my last name. I was given my last name by a friend.

"Well, then Denzel is fine. We can tell him that so he will respond to it."

Lucy nods.

 **~Time skip a few hours~**

It has been sometime since Denzel was gone. It was concerning how long he had been out. I had eaten one of the apples that he had left for us. It was nice that he thought to provide us food. I hope we aren't too much of a bother. Gray wasn't doing much better. He may have stopped sweating, but he was still rather warm. I would have thought that an Ice wizard would have a low temperature always, even when they are sick. Lucy kept going out to the lake to get a cloth, or Gray's shirt that we ripped, and keep it damp to try and bring down his fever. I doubt he would mind that we ripper his shirt because he would most likely take it off. Lucy stepped out just minutes ago and wasn't back yet. This was concerning. It wasn't that far from the lake, so what was talking her so long. I stepped out to see Lucy staring out across the water.

"Lucy? What are you looking at?"

All Lucy does is point across the lake. I move my gaze in her direction. At first, I didn't see anything, then I saw what looked to be an outline of a person. We weren't alone.

"Is that Denzel?"

Lucy shakes her head.

"I don't think so. Let's just go back to Gray, we shouldn't leave him alone."

I nod and we turn to go back. When we turn around, Denzel was standing right behind us. Lucy made a startled gasp. I just tensed up. I didn't even feel his presence. That was a little nerve-racking.

"Why out here? Not safe here."

"We just wanted to get this cloth wet so we could help our friend. He has a fever."

"Fever is good. Fever will help."

When both me and Lucy didn't answer, Denzel grabbed her wrist and dragged us back to the tree.

"Here is safe."

He sounded concern and a bit scared. It was faint, but I could feel him shake. The moment we were back in the tree, he let go.

"Stay."

"No. You don't tell us what to do."

"This place is dangerous. Please, stay here."

He had warning within his tone of voice. He wasn't joking around and he was trying to keep us her because he thinks it is dangerous. We know that. We saw a monster, a demon, when we got to this forest. I would be surprised if these dark woods were full of every pure thing in this world. Lucy ended up talking to him.

"Denzel, we understand that it is dangerous, but we can handle ourselves."

He had his head tilt to the left. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could read him. He was confused.

"Denzel?"

"Oh, that is what we are going to call you."

He nods his head. At least he understands that.

"Hey, are you going to keep us here until Gray is better?"

He shakes his head.

"You can leave, not at night. To dangerous."

I see. The night was the most dangerous time here. He must know that because he...

"How long have you lived here?"

He looks up and pauses for a moment before giving me an answer.

"Whole life."

 **A/N: Hey, y'all. This is the official 11th chapter of** **BCWYWF** **and we have got the name of the person who saved them. Denzel means "Wild One" as Lucy said. I wanted a name that fit who he was and that name was the one I liked the best. I tend to look up names if I want to have names with certain meanings and this is an example of one of those names. Anyway, I am having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. You also learned a little bit about Denzel. You will learn more about him in the next few/future chapters. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Zolf**

 **Posted: 2/26/2020**


	12. Night 1

**Lucy's POV**

I had trouble sleeping that night. Denzel... he lived here his whole life. Who knows how long he had been. Alone. Secluded. Away from people. He is speaking better than when je first talked. Most likely he lived with someone and they either left or died. He may not have talked to anyone for a long while. Who knows? I felt bad for him. I wonder if he ever has anyone he can turn to. Without him, Gray might be dead and we would have become the next meal for that Demon. I wonder if he feels lonely, or has he been here for so long that loneliness is normal? Denzel... Who are you and why did our paths cross?

 **Denzel's POV**

Humans. Why did they have to wander into my territory? It was a little unsettling knowing that my actions for letting them stay here... I couldn't leave them. Corvus, he would have killed them, or worse... I couldn't let that happen. I may get in trouble for saving them, but it saves me the trouble of taking their lives. I just hope that He doesn't come while they are here. He doesn't like people. I haven't seen him in a long while, under ten cycles of the moon. His visits are getting spread out further and further. I wonder if he has left me? I watch over the humans as they sleep. They were more relaxed than they should be. They are too trusting. They do not know of the dangers that surround my home. I do. I am just keeping them safe. I know I am putting myself at risk by doing so, but it is better me than them. I know that I must sleep for it is better to be well rested when going through the forest. You never know when you have to run. I looked at the human that they called "Gray". He doesn't look grey. I do not know why they call him that, but it isn't for me to question it. I got up and decided to do a scout out. I am a light sleeper, but it is better that I take a look. I did a sweep of the area when I checked the traps. It didn't seem like there was anything out of the ordinary. I thought that someone might be lurking in the shadows because of the intruders in this land. I know that it is dangerous here, but I might be able to let them be out during the day. I wonder what they are. The one called Erza seems to be a summoner. I wonder if the other is a summoner too. Or maybe a caster like me. It would be cool if they all had abilities like that. If they do, they might have a chance here for some time. I will have to wait for the break of dawn. I should get Carys. She will know how to communicate better with them. The last time I saw a human was many moons ago and He left without saying a word. I miss him.

I won't say it to his face, but I do miss him. I do wonder from time to time why he left, but then I get reminded every time...

I should inform Carys of these humans. I do not keep secrets from her. She would know even I don't tell her. That is just who she is. She has eyes and ears everywhere. I stood up to leave only to sit back down. That fight with Corvus wore me out. I try to stay out of his way, most of us do. We want to live, we don't want to fall to him, however, I can't let those stupid humans become a follower of him. That would mean that I have to kill them. I do not like to kill unless I have to. I let out a sigh. It isn't easy to fight his control, and I know that "Gray" is not out of the blue yet. I will have to keep in eye on him for the time he is here with me. These people, these humans, they won't stay. No human does. They always leave. I can't force them to stay, nor can I let them stay. They wouldn't like it. I will get in trouble. I can't let them find out. I can't. I can't. I...

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched as Denzel stood up only top sit back down. He kept looking toward the entrance of the tree. I assume he is keeping an eye out for that thing from the forest. He kept looking at Gray. I know he must be looking at Gray for he keeps turning his head to look at him. He hasn't taken that mask off his face this whole time we have been here. What's the reason? I watched as Denzel started to shake a bit. Was he cold? Scared? Nervous? I couldn't read him. All I could do was watch.

 **A/N: The Name Carys means Love. It can be spelled both as Carys and Cerys, but they both mean the same thing. As for Corvus, Corvus is a widely distributed genus of medium-sized to large birds in the family Corvidae. The most common Corvus Corax is a raven and crows. I called him Corvus because I thought about crows and how they are typically known for eating dead animals/rotting meat and thought that this demon character would kill anything that got in its path and would eat anything it comes across. That and I feel like Corvus fits him.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I just liked how I ended Lucy's POV and decided that where I was going with this chapter can continue in the next chapter. Yes, this was all thought and no dialogue, but I have dialogue planned for the next chapter. More or less this was filler for this story. Some interaction with Denzel and Lucy for sure, minor interaction with Denzel and Erza maybe. Defiantly no dialogue with Gray. As of right now, this will be my shortest chapter. Hopefully this is the only chapter that is this short. Who knows. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Posted: 3/4/2020**


	13. Walk in the Woods

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know when, but I had fallen asleep sometime during the night. When I did wake, it was early morning. I noticed that Denzel was not in sight. I stood up and he suddenly walked in. He was holding more apples as well as a a dead rabbit. He saw that I was awake and proceeded to try and hand me the apples and rabbit. I rather not touch the dead animal. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Denzel survives off the woods. This is normal for him. How should I tell him?

"You... uncomfortable?"

I looked up to him. I nodded my head.

"A little bit. You see, where I'm from, we don't get dead rabbits handed to us."

"I see. Rather cook it?"

"Uh, maybe. I have never eaten rabbit before."

He nods his head. He turns to leave. He left the apples near the entrance. Wait. Where does he keep getting these apples? I don't recall seeing an apple tree. Than again, I was running through the woods, trying to keep up. It was difficult to keep up and notice where we were going.

"Denzel, wait."

He stopped and turned his head toward me. He gave his head a slight tilt. He does that a lot, from what I have seen.

"Where do you get these apples?"

"Forest."

"Well, I guessed that, but where? I feel bad that you have to get everything. Maybe, while we are here, we can be of some help to you?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Why?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why do you... want to... uh... help me?"

Is he being serious? He just helped four people he has no idea who there are, is letting them stay here at his home, and is getting them food.

"Well, you have been helping us and I feel like I should return the favor."

It takes him a moment before he nod his head. Maybe I should slow down when I talk. That would make things easier for him, quite possibly.

"Stick with me. Do what I say."

"Alright. I will. I promise."

"Don't make promises. Don't like when humans say them."

What did he mean by that? Isn't he human? By the way he says that sentence, he must have run into people before. My guess, he hasn't had the best experience with them.

"Uh, alright."

This was going to be a lot harder to talk to him. He is so quiet and is quite a mystery. He is standoffish, and doesn't seem to like being near others. From what I can tell, he won't hurt me. Not yet at least. As long as I don't do anything that makes me seem like a threat, I should be fine.

"Bring your vine."

"My what?"

"Vine. Blue Vine. Used against Corvus."

Corvus? When did I use a blue vine to fight. Wait did he mean...

"Do you mean my whip?"

His head tilted once more. He didn't understand. I grabbed Fleuve d'étoiles and showed him. He looked at it. As he was examining it, I activated its magic to have the whip part come out. The blue glow of the whip made his mouth drop. He was clearly amazed. I can say with confidence that he has never seen anything from the Celestial world. I let the whip go back and it was just the handle. I put it on my belt and followed him. He kept glancing at me. Maybe to make sure that I was still following him, or he is unsure what to think of me.

"Are you hurt?"

"Hmm? No, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

He just shakes his head and keeps moving. Guess we are beck to silence. I didn't mind, but I rather like hearing a voice when I am in a place that makes me nervous. Natsu would always try to make a joke to lighten the mood. I always got mad and yelled at him because I didn't like how he didn't take things so seriously. I now see why he made the jokes. He just knew that I was nervous before I did.

"Nervous?"

Okay, can he read my mind?

"No, I'm not that nervous. I am just in a new location and feel out of place."

"Sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault. We came here because we believe our friend may be here."

"Friend is human?"

"Uh, yes. He is."

"Not here. No humans live here."

"You live here."

"Not human."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Humans leave, say things they don't mean, hurt. I don't. I am not human."

I blinked and said nothing. From how he spoke, he has been left, lied to, and hurt by a person. I have a feeling it was more than once.

"If you aren't human, what are you?"

Silence.

"Alright, you don't have to say, but you should know that not all humans are like that. I'm not like that. I won't hurt you in those terms you said."

"You will leave. You won't stay. Best not get attach."

He suddenly stopped walking. He looked to his left and my eyes followed his gaze. The trees were broken and scratched up. They had deep claw marks in them.

"What..."

"Corvus. Or mother. One of them. Best stay clear of here until I set traps."

He said that name again. I wonder who Corvus is... Mother? A human couldn't have done...this.

"Uh, Denzel, who is Corvus?"

"Corvus is demon. Hurt your Gray friend."

"That thing has a name?"

Denzel nodded.

"Will have to get Carys here. She will know what to do."

Another name to a monster?

"Carys?"

"She is friend. She is safe to tell about you and your friends. We can go after I fix trap."

I watched as he started to clear the broken tree limbs and put them in piles. I could help him, but I might just get in his way. I had some information on him. He knows these woods for he lived here his whole life. He has a history with people and they seem to be negative. He does understand what we say and he can have a conversation with us, though he doesn't make the conversation.

"Ready?"

I looked up. I must have zoned out or he was just quick. He had cleaned up the scattered branches and set them in a pile and the path was clear. There was a path there and it was blocked by the destruction that monster had created. I gave a small smile and nodded. He then walked to me and I felt a wave of nervousness and I didn't know why. I closed my eyes and after a moment I felt something on my head and go over my face. I opened my eyes to see Denzel in front of me. I starred at him confused. I touched my face and felt something soft.

"You look like creatures that live here now. You will be more safe now."

Oh, it was a mask. I guess that is fine. He says that I will be safe and I guess I should trust him, for now. I followed him as he walked down the now cleared path. There was little damage on the path we were walking on. The entire time we were walking, we were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence that I thought it was going to be. More like a peaceful silence. I kept looking at the green scenery. It was completely different during the day than at night. It was almost as if all the dangers were found only during the cover of night. I started to relax a bit. I don't know why, but I just feel... safe.

Denzel looked at me. His gaze fell right on me and I was fine with it. He didn't seem like a threat. If he was, he could have taken me out whenever he wanted. I felt that I could trust him.

"Poppy human is close."

"Poppy human?"

"Human with poppy hair. Name... Ezra?"

"Oh you mean Erza."

He nodded. What was Erza doing way out here?

"Are you sure?"

"I smell her."

That isn't creepy at all. I looked around. I didn't see her. Maybe he was mistaken. He had stopped walking, though. What now?

"Why did we stop?"

"Waiting."

"... For?"

"...Ezra."

"Erza."

I find it funny that he kept calling Erza, Ezra. There was no way that she was here. We left her back at the tree. Even so, why would she be here? I was about to say that it was pointless to wait for her, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Erza walked from the path Denzel and I had come from.

"Er-Erza?"

"Lucy! There you are. I was wondering where you went. Look, it isn't safe to be wandering around here. You should have told me that you were leaving...What's with the mask?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Erza. I didn't mean to arouse panic in you. As for the mask... Denzel put it on me."

"It's fine, just don't do it again. Know we already have one person injured, I don't want there to be an injured person as well as a dead one."

"I understand, but I feel safe with Denzel. He..."

I looked around. Denzel was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Lucy, he may be helping us; however, I feel as if he doesn't trust us and I don't think we should trust him..."

I didn't like how she just didn't want to trust the person who is making sure Gray doesn't die on us and to make sure that we are safe, in terms.

"...yet."

"Huh?"

"It's true, I have some... concerns on him, but he didn't even give us his name. He is a complete mystery and until I know more, you need to keep your guard up around him. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I, I understand. I am happy that you are concerned about me. But, I can fight, Gray can not. You left him there with Happy and what happens if something went to attack him? I am helping Denzel because he helped us, and I feel like we owe him. Also, he may be able to help us find out what happen to Natsu. Denzel said he lived here his whole life as well s the fact that there are no humans living here. What if he meant that there are no people here now? He could have known Natsu."

"If Denzel and Natsu knew each other, how come he never told us that he knew a person while he was raised by Igneel?"

"I... I don't know."

I was just making excuses, I knew that, but I really was worried about Natsu and Gray. I had to stay strong. For both of them. We had come this far, we couldn't give up now...

 **A/N: I have looked at what I posted, this is the most I have posted for this story in such a short period of time. I am having a lot of fun writing this story. I think this chapter closes up part one of this story. The first part was really gaining the problem, flashback in Gray's dream, demon attack, and introducing Denzel. This is what chapter? 13? If y'all know me, I don't edit this story. I plan to edit it once I am done with the story completely. (or if I have time and feel like editing) Anyway, that is all for this author's note. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **~Zolf**

 **Posted: 3/4/2020**


	14. Phoenix

**Lucy's POV**

I had a short talk with Erza and she was skeptical at first but she allowed me to stay out here as long as I was with Denzel. She told me that she would stay and keep watch over Gray. She said that if anything happens, she will send Happy to warn me. I touched the mask that was on my face. Why did he put a mask on my face in the first place? I could ask him, but I doubt he will give an answer that won't arouse more questions. As well as the fact that I don't want to know what is in this forest.

"Denzel!"

I had to find him. Why did he run off? Maybe he thought I was going to go with Erza. That could be a logical reason. Or maybe it's the fact that he does things on his own and thinks that I will be in the way. I let out a sigh as that thought crossed my mind. I kept walking on the path that Denzel and I were walking on before we stopped. I was hoping that I would catch up or even run into him. It wasn't long before the forest started to get denser with more trees. The path was slowly becoming smaller. I looked ahead and saw trees. I turned and saw more trees. I really hope I wasn't getting lost.

"Denzel! Where did you go?!"

He wasn't responding and I didn't even think that something could be listening to my calls. I heard a cry that wasn't human. I looked around, panicked. What could make that screech? I have never heard a sound like that before. I started running, scared, and unsure where I was heading. I could barely tell where I was going and I think I wasn't going to find my way back. I really wished that Denzel didn't leave me. The screech became louder. I turn my head to look back and in doing so, I trip on some of the undergrowth. I tried to get up, but was unable to. I closed my eyes, in fear for the worse. Nothing. Nothing happened and I was perplexed. I opened my eyes to see a strange bird sitting right in front of me. The bird was about the same size as Happy, but a little smaller. The bird that stood before me was very colorful. Its feathers reminded me of the rainbow.

 _"A human? This far in these lands?"_

Did I just... hear that right? The bird was talking? Her voice had this warm feeling, like how a mother speaks to her kids to calm them. I know Happy can talk, but that is because of what he is... Can I actually hear the bird or is my mind playing tricks on me?

"Did... Did you just talk?"

" _Hmmmm. So you can understand me. You must be a caster of some sort. Or are you a summoner?"_

Caster? Summoner? Talking bird? That's it. I lost it.

"Carys!"

 _"That boy is always asking for trouble... I'm sorry my dear, I have to go assist that troublesome kid."_

The bird took off. Wait... That voice... Denzel! I followed after the rainbow bird to a clearing. I looked around... There was a cliff and as I got closer, I found that there was a waterfall. I was taken back by the scenery. This place felt safe. It had a different feel then the forest.

 _"Mama, who's that?"_

I looked over and saw another bird, however, this bird was smaller and had different colors. It was a dark blue, with purple feathers at the end of its wing. All throughout the feathers, was a silver sparkle. The voice I heard was almost a ghostly whisper. Was this one talking too?

 _"Spera, you mustn't get close."_

The rainbow bird said. Spera, flapped her wings and flew close to the rainbow bird. I looked at where the rainbow bird was standing, and right behind her was Denzel. He had another one of these birds on his right shoulder which was red, one on his head that was a blue color and one right behind him that was green. I heard a screech behind me and saw a yellow and orange bird. All of them looked the same, so I assume that they are the same species, but I don't know why they are all different colors.

"What... What are they?"

The rainbow bird walked over to me. She looked straight up and spoke.

 _"We, my dear child, are phoenixes. I am Carys."_

"You are a phoenix? But, aren't phoenixes..."

 _"Birds of Fire? That can be what we are capable of, but there are many more then just fire. I am an elemental Phoenix, I have more than on element. That is why you can understand me... You should be able to understand one of my children if you are within their element."_

"I did hear the blue and silver one speak."

 _"I see, that is Spera, she is a Celestial Phoenix, you must be a celestial summoner or caster. The yellow one is my son Zapp, he is a Electric Phoenix, my son, Pine is a life Phoenix, My daughter Rayn, she is a water phoenix. And..._

"And this is Crimson, the Fire Phoenix."

I looked up at Denzel. He was petting the Phoenix called Crimson. The red bird leaned into Denzel's touch. It was rather cute. Zapp kept screeching at me, I could tell that he was mad or upset, and I had a feeling I didn't want to know what he was saying. Pine was rather shy it seems and didn't try to get close to me. He stayed close to Denzel's leg. I never thought that I would see a Phoenix, let alone a family of them. Crimson and Denzel seem close. I thought that was cute. It reminded me of Natsu and Happy's relationship... Natsu... Where are you?

 **There are other Phoenixes, but these are the ones I will most likely use. If there is any kind of element for a phoenix that you want to see, please let me know. I can easily add them in.**

 **I love Phoenixes and I have a purpose for them, minor, but still there. Carys is like the mother of the forest. She is the mother of the other Phoenixes, but the whole forest residents respect her and go to her. She is kinda the mother figure that I thought needed to be here. This chapter was short, but I just needed to introduce these wonderful birds to my story. See you in the next chapter.**

 **~Zolf~**

 **Posted: 5/21/2020**


	15. Trapped

**Third person's POV**

Lucy watched as Denzel interacted with the Phoenixes and how the reacted to him. They met him with such familiarity, it was clear to anyone, they have known each other for a while. Carys had kept an eye on Lucy. She didn't know what to make of her. Carys knew that Lucy was human. That made her keep a close eye on her. Carys knows well enough the damage a human can bring. Carys decided to question the human girl. She wanted to find out what she was doing here. She wanted to make sure her family was safe. She needed to be sure that she could let this human be around her children. Be in her forest.

 _"My dear child, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing in this forest?"_

 **Carys's POV**

I needed to know. As a mother, I am always concerned about my children. I am concerned about all the creatures that live here. I mostly have concern for the troublesome boy. I always make him come up here so I know he is still alive.

The human girl looked at me, and messed with the mask that she had taken off. I assume he gave it to her.

"I came here looking for a friend."

 _"A friend?"_

I was not excepting that answer. Many times humans come here, it is for their own greed. Many hardly come here for other reasons. They are all the same... except for... Him. I wonder... Since humans are here in the forest, will He show up again? It's been a while since he has shown his face around here.

"Yeah, we came here..."

 _"I'm sorry, We?"_

"Oh, yes. Me, and three others came here looking for this friend. I don't think I said this, but I'm Lucy. I came here with my friends Gray, Erza and Happy. We wouldn't be here if not for Denzel."

Denzel? I do not recognize that name? Is that the friend they are looking for?

 _"Is Denzel that friend of yours? The one you came here seeking?"_

"Huh? Oh, no. Denzel is him."

I watched as Lucy pointed over to the troublesome boy.

"He saved us from this... Demon. Gray got hurt and he is helping take care of him."

The blonde hair girl let out a sigh.

 _"Why did you call him Denzel, that isn't his name. "_

"Oh, well, he didn't tell us his name and we needed to call him something. I just wish I knew why he didn't tell us his name?"

 _"Names have power, but I understand that you needed to refer to him as something and Denzel... is an interesting choice. I normally just call him 'my child' or 'my boy', I hardly ever refer to him as..."_

I was interrupted when the person of topic came over.

"Carys, I need you to head to my place... I need your help. I will head back shortly, but I need a few herbs that I am low on."

I nodded my head and looked at the girl. She will be fine. I feel like I can trust her. She is not someone I thought I would meet in this forest. I looked at my children and told them to head home. I would be gone for a while and I can't have them out when I can't keep an eye on them. They may not like it, but I will not be worry if I know that they are safe and out of danger. Crimson, of course stays doesn't leave. I am fine with that because I trust him to stay with the troublesome child.

 _"Of course, My boy. I shall see you soon."_

I look at the human girl named Lucy and fly off. She seems trust worthy. I can tell that she is not like most and I hope that she can help him. Maybe, the others that came with her could help him too. Maybe... just maybe, he can leave.

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched as the rainbow bird flew off. I wonder what she was going to say. Oh, well. I will see her later. I noticed that Denzel was looking at me. He was staring straight at me and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, is everything alright?"

Silence. He was still looking at me, but he tilted his head a bit. I really wish I knew what he was think, but I don't and he doesn't say anything useful!

"Can you please stop, you are making me uncomfortable."

He moved closer to me and I could make out his breath. Why did he get so close?

"What... What's it like where you're from?"

Huh? Wait, What? He got close to me, made me uncomfortable to ask me that?

"It's a rather great place. There are a lot of people. Unlike here, it's noisy at times."

"Sounds... nice. Uh, Lu-Lucy? I will help you and your friends out of here safely."

"That's sweet and all, but I can't. Not until we found our friend."

"You can't stay here. It is unsafe."

"I don't care. This friend of mine, means a lot to me. I have to find him."

"You need to leave."

I was starting to get upset. He knows that I have to find Natsu. He knows that Gray is hurt and can't leave, but I guess he means after Gray is better, but still. I am not leaving without finding Natsu!

"Why do you want me to leave so badly!? Huh!? You don't know why we came here! You don't know what he means to me! You don't know what it's like to..."

He cuts me off.

"You don't know what it's like to not be able to leave the only place you have ever known."

"What?"

"I have never left this place, and I never will."

"... What... What if you come with us?"

What am I saying? We don't know him and I offered to bring him with us. I guess... Natsu would do the same... He did for me... I heard him sigh.

"I can't."

"Sure you can. You can come with us and..."

"I can't leave."

He grabs my hand and brings me to the edge of the cliff. What was he doing? Did he bring me up here to kill me? No. He is trying to save Gray, so why would he kill one of us? I heard him make a short whistle and no more then a second past did something fly up from the cliff and land right behind us. First Phoenixes now... a griffin?

"Hello Tyson. I need you to..."

The griffin screech.

"Tyson! She is alright! Please, trust me."

Once the griffin calmed down, he made little chirps and sounded a bit distressed.

"She won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that... Can you take us to the border? Please?"

The griffin tilts his head to the side, as if to think about it before turning and letting Denzel climb on his back. He helps me up into the griffin and has me sit behind him. I was... A little nervous...

Denzel made a short whistle and the griffin started to run toward the cliff and jumped off. I held onto Denzel and buried my face into his back. I was shaking. I was terrified to even look, but I bring myself to look.

We were high in the sky, a good way up beyond the trees. From the ground, you couldn't see the top of the trees, from here, you can't see the ground. Besides feelings scared, it was rather nice to be up here. I have flown because of Happy, but this is different.

It was very similar to the cat's flight, but I feel like this is more smooth in the flight. It was like he was gliding in the air. I let my hand go to the griffin and pet his fur. He was rather soft and fluffy, almost as if he was a Persian cat.

We were in the skies for a while before he started to descend. His landing was graceful and it was almost as if he never stopped. We hopped off his back and I stumbled into Denzel, who had to catch me. I quickly got off him and looked around. This was more forest.

"Where are we?"

"The boarder."

"The border of?"

"The place I can't leave."

"You can leave, just... Just come with us."

"I can't leave... I'll show you. Walk forward and turn around."

I did as he told me and when I turned around, I saw Tyson, but Denzel was gone. I became frantic and walked back. When I got the griffin I was confused. Where did he...?

"Over here."

"You... Why did you scare me like that?! Why did you leave?"

He sighs.

"I didn't move... You just can't see me unless you are in the border... And if I try to leave..."

He walks to the border and extends his hand. The moment his hands "touched" the border, he let out a scream. He dropped to the ground and was withering in pain.

"Denzel!"

He was shaking, but slowly got up after a moment.

"I told you... I can't leave..."

 **A/N's I actually posted this chapter. Yay! Also, yes, I did just do that. Haha. He is trapped, if the title of the name didn't give it away. Anyway, see you next chapter.**

 **Posted: 6/10/2020**

 **~Zolf**


	16. Natsu

**Denzel's POV**

Maybe it wasn't the best to show her what happens if I try to leave. That wasn't my best idea, I know, but she had to know. She would probably keep telling me to come with her and her companions. I can't. I looked at her, she looked scared and upset. I really shouldn't have shown her this...

"We... We should head back. I need to check on your friend."

She nodded. I watched as she started to shed water from her eyes. I looked away. I didn't know what to do. I am a fool. I hop onto Tyson's back and helped Lucy onto his back as well. Tyson looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know, buddy... I know."

I whispered to the griffin. Lucy didn't say a word the whole time. I look back at her when we were in the air. She was upset still. Why?

"Lu... Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I am... Why can't you leave? What caused this... boarder?"

"Oh... uh, well... It's complicated. I barely understand it myself."

"I think maybe I could help... I know someone who is a good script writing. If this is a magic spell that deals with script magic, I have two friends that may be able to rewrite it... you could leave."

"I doubt that "

"Just leave it!"

I yelled at her. I felt her flinch. I let out a sigh. Right... I have to have control... I control my emotions... they don't control me...

"I'm sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have said anything... Is Gray going to be alright?"

"The one that got hurt... yeah, he'll be fine... I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you."

I nodded. This was the least I could do. I never believed that humans were bad, just lost. I want to help them when they need it most. That is why I wanted to help him. He would have died if I didn't help him. He always told me that humans were awful and I should let them be and keep them away from my home, but that just wasn't me. My father told me to have a kind heart when being with others. I respect him too much to go against his wishes. Carys is cautious around people, but she warms up to them. Crimson chips. He was sitting right on Tyson's head. I smiled. He is a good phoenix.

"Has there ever been any other humans here?"

That question surprised me. It made me curious as to what made her ask that question. Although, it is none of my business. I nod my head.

"People travel through these parts all the time. One comes often. He always comes back. He is the only one that ever comes back."

"Who is he?"

"He is an old friend of my father. My father left me years ago and I haven't seen him forever."

"Your father or your father's friend?"

"I hardly remember my father, but I haven't seen him since I was a kid."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

 **Lucy's POV**

I started to feel bad bring up that question. I had to ask a question that ended up being personal. I just wanted to know if there was any chance, he knew Natsu, but based on how he said his father's friend, I doubt it was Natsu. I hit another dead end. Maybe I could ask something else that is personal since we got to that topic.

"Why do you wear the mask?"

I heard him hum.

"I wear for if the monsters see me, they will think of me as their own and not human. They don't like humans and it's best to keep hidden in plain sight."

"Monsters?"

He nods his head.

"This is their land, after all. No human is allowed on such territory."

"That's why you made me wear the mask."

He nods again. He went quiet again. He really isn't much of a talker. It was rather peaceful flying back to the home of person in front of me. Tyson glided down to the lake close to tree. Denzel hopped off and helped me down.

"Lucy! You're back!"

"Erza? What's wrong?"

"It's Gray. Something is wrong."

"What?"

"Where's Carys?"

 _"I'm right here, my boy."_

Denzel and Carys went in the tree to go to Gray. I exchanged a glance with Erza with a worried look on both of our faces. What could possibly have happened to Gray?

 **Gray's POV**

My vision was blurry and my body felt hot. It was almost as if I was being attacked with Fire. I could hear voices. The voices were getting louder and louder. My head was throbbing. I looked to what I think is my left and I saw a swirl of rainbows. I look to what I think is my right and I see a blur of colors but it slowly cleared up and I saw the face of a monster. I could feel my breathing quicken.

 _"He is burning and he is going into a panic."_

"I see that. It's the poison."

 _"It's also you, my child. He started to freak out when he saw you. Take the mask off. No one is in here but me, you, and this boy."_

"Fine."

The voice that sounded like a male stopped talking. The demon's face moved rather quickly and my vision blurred again. I felt a cold touch hit my face. I can't move my body, only my eyes. I could barely see. I look over and see my friend.

Wait... this can't be right. Can it? He couldn't be here the whole time? My mind... it isn't right... I blink and look back. There was no mistaking it...

That pink hair, black eyes... there was no doubt in my mind... we found him, or rather, he found us.

Natsu... We found you...

 **A/N: Okay. yes, Denzel is Natsu. That was obvious, but not to them because well, they ain't bright. XD**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love them and all, but sometimes, I pick up on things faster than them. So, if you knew that was Natsu, Great job, if not... anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Next Chapter is going to bring in an OC of mine. He was brought up, but his name was never said. We finally get to meet this person.**

 **Hope you are having a nice day.**

 **~Zolf~**

 **Posted: 6/10/2020**


	17. Taku

**Erza's POV**

I was getting quite worried. Lucy and I thought it best to stay out of the way of Denzel and let him take care of Gray. Lucy told me that the bird with him was a phoenix named Carys. She also told me about how he was trapped here. This was how we were passing the time. She told me everything that happened. I tried to lighten the mood and tease her.

"So, I take it the date went well?"

I saw her face go red.

"It was not a date! I barely know him."

"Aww, Lucy Looooveeesssss him!"

"Sock it, cat!"

I didn't know that he was cursed. I have never heard about a curse quite like his. If only I knew more about this curse. If I could help him, I would. According to Lucy, it wasn't like a script spell like Freed's magic. She didn't see any spell marks. This has to be a curse. Who cursed him? What would cause someone to place a curse on him? How long has it been placed on him? I wonder if he knows.

I look up to see the phoenix that was with Gray and Denzel flew out to us. She dipped her head down as if she was bowing to us, like some sort of greeting, before she looked up to Lucy and I.

 _"Hello, there. Your friend is stable now. He was burning up from a fever. We gave him feverfew to bring it down. He should be fine for some time. However, he will need water when he wakes. Would you mind fetching some? "_

"Gray... He'll be waking soon?"

Carys nods her head.

 _"He was in danger for a while, but it seems that poison is gone. More or less. He will still need to be watched, but other than that, he is fine."_

"I see. Thank you. I shall get that water you asked for."

I turn and head to the lake. There would be plenty of water there. It is so peaceful here it is a shock to know that there are things like that monster out here. I wonder what else is here.

 **Lucy's POV**

I watched as Erza walked off toward the calm lake.

 _"I must ask, what makes you care so much about him?"_

I turn to look at the rainbow elemental phoenix.

"He's my friend. We look after each other. We would be upset if he were to die."

 _"Do you feel that way toward all your friends?"_

I nod my head.

"Of course. Without many of my friends, I wouldn't be here."

That much was true. I can't think how many times they had my back. At times, I felt so useless. I could do nothing to help them. They had to help me. However, that was not the case. I proved myself that I was a useful member of the Fairy Tail team.

 _"I see. That is why you came here. The more I talk to you, the more I get an idea of your morals."_

I looked at Carys. Her beak had a curve at the end, almost as if she was smiling. She perks her head toward the forest and had changed to a frown. I looked in her direction and saw nothing. Maybe she heard something? I wouldn't know.

"Carys? Is everything okay?"

All she did was blink. She didn't say a word. Her silence troubled me. What could be out there? Was it that monster, or demon, that attacked us and hurt Gray? That could be a possibility. I hope for our sake that it isn't that monster. Carys's eyes widened and she flew back to Gray and Denzel. I wonder why she was in such a hurry.

 **Carys's POV**

 _"We have a problem."_

I said to the pink haired boy. He turned and looked at me. He had that mask back on. Of course, he did. It makes him feel safe. A silly thing, if you ask me, but it wasn't my choice to put that in his head.

"What is it, Carys? Did someone else get attacked?"

" _No, My boy. An old friend has returned."_

His whole body stiffened. He brought his hands to his side and looked down.

"You sure he's back?"

 _"I wouldn't lie to you."_

All he did was nod his head and let out short heavy breaths.

"W-we need to get them in h-here. K-keep them from h-him. "

I knew that he got nervous when He comes here, especially when he has other humans here. It was understandable that he got a bit scared.

 _"I will get the red-haired girl and bring her here. You can take the other girl."_

He nods his head and walks out. I fly out and head to the lake. I find, Erza I believe was her name, collecting some water. I flew down and landed next to her.

 _"Excuse me, but I am very sorry. You must come with me, right away."_

She turned and looked at me. She looked worried. I did make it sound troublesome, but I was just trying to keep her safe.

"Is it Gray? Or Lucy? Or Happy?"

 _"Your cat friend will be fine. You humans are the one in trouble. "_

She gave me a confused look. How could I explain this to her?

 _"There is someone coming and he doesn't like humans. It would be best if you three were to stay out of sight."_

"Us three? What about-"

 _"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him. He will be fine. It is you three that will be in trouble."_

That wasn't entirely true. If anything, he would get in trouble. If I told the girl that, she would most likely do something I would easily regret.

 _"Come with me, child."_

I started to fly toward the camp and I saw that she was following me. Good.

 **Lucy's POV**

Denzel walked out to me. Was he going to tell me something about Gray? I started to get a little nervous about him coming to me because of everything that had happened in the last few minutes. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me toward the inside of the tree where Gray is.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Keeping you safe!"

"What?"

What was he talking about? Was there something bad coming? I don't understand. Why can't he just tell me what he is thinking. Sometimes it is really frustrating when talking to him. He still said nothing. Why is he like this! He puts me next to Gray and Crays flies in with Erza. Maybe she I someone I can get through to. She is easy to talk to, even with her being a bird.

"Carys, what is going on."

She went next to Denzel who... who was shaking. Was he scared? That had to be why he was shaking.

"~Na~t~su~"

Gray? Was he well enough to talk? Why did he say Natsu's name? He isn't... Denzel turned his head to Gray and tilted his head. My eyes widened. It can't be. There is no way. How is this possible? It can't be possible... could it? The more I think about it... The more it makes sense. He was with us all along. right before our very eyes. I opened my mouth to speak to him... to know if this was true... Was he really the same person? How did Gray know? Just who was Denzel really? We gave him that name because he didn't tell us. We haven't seen his face... so, it was possible that Denzel and Natsu are the same person. Denzel looked at Gray and started to ask a question.

"How did you..."

I finished the rest of his sentence in my head. 'How did you know my name?' He turned his head and looked toward the entrance. He headed outside. He was Natsu. He had to be.

 _"Stay here, children. Don't come outside for any reason."_

The colorful bird flew after him. I walked toward the entrance and looked out. The guy that saved us, Natsu, stood looking out to the forest. He had his hands clenched. I could see that his body was trembling. What was scaring him so bad? I looked in the direction he has his head toward. For a moment, I didn't see anything, that was until I saw some guy walk over. He had a dull look on his face. He was wearing all black with a dark gray vest cape and boots that are the same color as his vest coat. He had spiked bracelets on both wrists. Has a black line that ran from the top of his head at an angle toward his left eye. His eyes were a strange orange color.

He walked right up to Natsu and Natsu dipped his head down.

 _"Hello, there Taku. Didn't know that you were coming back so soon."_

The guy, who's name seems to be Taku, turned to Carys. This phrase got Natsu upset.

"So soon? He was gone for many cycles!" (For anyone that is confused, cycles in the moon. One cycle is (roughly)the same as a month.)

Taku looked over at Natsu. When he spoke, his voice was rough.

"You know I don't like it when you wear that thing."

"I don't care. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"You don't need to check on me! You can keep on acting like I don't exist!"

"You know that isn't what I think."

"You sure do act like it!"

Natsu was getting really upset. Whoever this guy was... they knew each other. Taku's eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

The whole time that they were talking, I could hear the anger in Natsu's voice.

"You better calm down."

"Shut up, Taku!"

Natsu still had his head tilted down but he had started to look up when Taku took his right hand, pulled it up to his left ear and swung it at Natsu. He backhand slapped Natsu. Time slowed when I saw that the mask came off his face and it really was Natsu.

I turned to Happy and Erza. They seemed just as shocked. Who was this guy? Why'd he act the way he did? What happened to Natsu? Why didn't he fight back? Natsu... what happened?

 **A/N: Hey, y'all. This chapter was longer than the chapters that I had been posting. I hope that you liked this chapter. We finally meet my OC. Anyway, I hope you are all okay and safe and having a good day.**

 **Posted: 6/12/2020**

 **~Zolf**


	18. Fear

**Lucy's POV**

I know that Carys told me to stay, but I couldn't. Natsu wasn't fighting back. This guy was assaulting him. I waited for him to stand up and fight back, but all he did was keep his head down. The male was larger than Natsu, but I know that Natsu had fought people stronger than this guy. Come on Natsu... fight back... come on...

 _"What brings you back, Taku?"_

Carys had flown in front of Natsu and the man. His gaze landed on the elemental phoenix. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I came back like I always do. To check on Natsu."

"You checked on me, now leave."

"Trying to get rid of me that quickly? You're hiding something."

"No. I'm not."

Taku began to circle Natsu. His gaze never left Natsu. Natsu continued to tremble. The taller man grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt's collar. He lifts Natsu up a little. As he was doing this, I saw Erza walk out.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

I watched as Natsu stiffened at the sound of Erza's voice. Taku looked over at her. His eyes narrowed.

"So, this is what you were hiding from me. You let a human come here."

 _"Taku, leave the girl alone."_

"You know the rules, Carys. He can't keep breaking them."

Natsu turned his head a little toward Erza and I could see that there was fear in his eye. Taku dropped Natsu and turned to face Erza. He had a fixed expression on her. His eyes were narrowed and focused. He crossed his arms and had his head tilt slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. His eyes looked Erza up and down.

"So, summoner, what are you doing here?"

"Summoner?"

"You are a caster that summons armor and weapons, am I wrong?"

"No... you are not."

How did this guy know that she summons weapons and armor? He just looked at her. Seriously... who is this guy?

"I suggest you leave. Now that is."

He really didn't want us here, or her at least. I don't think he knows we are here. I wasn't going to let Erza deal with this guy alone. I stepped out of the tree and walked right next to Erza.

"We are not leaving."

"Oh great. Another human."

His head turned to Natsu.

"How many did you bring here?"

Natsu stayed silent and frozen. The man didn't seem to like that. He walked over and leaned closer to him. His voice changed to a different, more threatening tone.

"How. Many?"

"Th-three."

"Was that so hard to answer a simple question? Where is the third human?"

"He... he's inside."

"Jeez, you let anyone come here, don't ya!"

He started to speak in a language I couldn't recognize. Natsu seemed to understand what he said. All he did was nod. He then responded in that same language.

 **Taku's POV**

"Was that so hard to answer a simple question? Where is the third human?"

"He... he's inside."

"Jeez, you let anyone come here, don't ya!"

I glanced over at the humans before speaking to Natsu.

"~You do know what happens when you break the rules?~"

He nodded. He never looked at me. I hate being this rough on him.

"~I do understand... but they don't need to know.~"

"~NATSU! You can't just do what you want!~"

"~They were attacked. He had poison in him. I am trying to help them.~

Of course, that is what happened. It always happens around here. I looked over at the humans. Lucy and Erza. That means the one that got hurt was Gray. I looked toward the tree and saw that cat. Happy, I believe is his name. I walked up to the blond girl. She stayed frozen. She may act tough but she is cautious. I whispered in her ear.

"~Take care, you might not see your friend again. You should take time and see that you put yourself in this position.~

I moved away from her and I could tell from her face she knew not of what I said. I scoffed. I figured as much. I walk over toward Natsu.

"Natsu, I will be going to see Mamii now."

His expression showed fear. He trust me more than her.

"Please don't..."

"I don't really have a choice here. They need to know what you are up to. I'll be back later."

I walked off. I could feel their gaze follow me. I smiled.

 **Gray's POV**

I could hear things outside. What was going on? Where did they go? I know that Natsu was here. I believe I told the others. My mind is clearing up, as well as my vision. I don't feel as warm as I was a little bit ago. I remember Natsu and that bird making me drink some foal tasting liquid. Some kind of medicine? Whatever it was, it is making me feel better. I try to move, but I am still unable to. I heard a yell. What was that? It came from outside. Are they in trouble? What is going on?

 **Erza's POV**

I watched as that man walked away. I turned to Lucy.

"What did he say to you?"

"I... I don't know. I couldn't understand him."

I let out a sigh. I did not like that man. I don't know how, but he knew what my magic was. Was that his magic? Was he human? He kept calling us humans like he wasn't one. Maybe Den- no, Natsu could tell us... Natsu... He was here all along? I looked to where he was and saw that he was gone. I looked around.

"Uh, Lucy? Natsu, he's... gone."

 **A/N: Hey, Y'all. This is what, Chapter 18? I didn't think I would get this far. Anyway, this is Taku, fun fact about him is that his whole character personality (and somewhat his name) is based off my dog I used to have, Taco (Taco, Taku). Taco was a German Shepard mix and when I was little, he would "protect" me and as I got older, he didn't see me as that kid anymore. So, he started to growl at me if I tried to pet him. Even with that sassiness of him, I still loved him. I had to put a little of him in my story. Hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one.**

 **~Zolf**

 **Posted: 6/19/2020**


End file.
